Kai Baby-sits
by Aster Knight Sapphire
Summary: Miwa did the unthinkable. He had left his little, sick sister with none other than Kai Toshiki. Now Kai has to deal with a bratty girl who wants no one but her brother. Kai may be facing one of the biggest challenges of his life. And yet, there seems to be something special about the girl that made him do anything. COMPLETED
1. I hate you!

**Alrighty! Don't ask where I got this idea from. I had a lot of free time that day. It's a bit short, but hopefully to your liking. I hope you enjoy watching Kai learn how to baby-sit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 1: I hate you!**

* * *

Miwa was an idiot. He was an idiot. Kai would never stop saying he was an idiot. Never. Out of all the stupid things Miwa had done, this was above all.

The idiot had somehow forced Kai into baby-sitting his sick, little sister until he came back. Kai was going to kill him.

"I want Onii-chan!" a little dirty-blond girl cried. Her face was burning with fever.

Kai wanted him too. _So that I can annihilate him! _Kai fumed. Where did Miwa get such an absurd idea?!

"I want Onii-chan!" she cried again.

Kai sighed. "He's going to come back. There's no reason to cry."

"I hate you!" she pointed an angry finger at the brunet.

"I'd hate you too if you weren't a kid, girl," Kai responded dryly.

"I'm seven!" the girl retorted, sniffling. "And my name is Mana!"

"Whatever."

"I hate you!"

Kai dropped his head on the table. He wasn't very familiar with kids, but he could guess that she was more bratty than others. Why did he have to put up with this brat?

"Achoo!"

Kai raised his head. That's right. He had to watch her because she couldn't go with Miwa and his parents due to her sickness. Why now out of all times did she have to get sick? And why did Miwa ask him to watch her? There were so many better choices. Tokura, Aichi, even his sister!

Kai handed Mana a tissue. Mana snatched it from him angrily and blew her nose.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"That statement is becoming repetitive," Kai responded, emotionless. He didn't care what she told him. It wasn't like he was close to her. This was the first time meeting after all.

Mana huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She refused to ask what that meant. She could always ask her brother when he came back.

They both sat in silence. Kai wondered if he should just go back to his apartment and leave the girl alone.

_No, that wouldn't be right,_ Kai thought. He didn't like this, but it would be extremely harsh to just leave her all alone. Especially when she was sick. He may be cold at times, but that was not something he would do.

"Hey... "

"Hmph!"

"...Are you hungry?" Kai asked. Oh, how he was going to kill Miwa.

Mana unfolded her arms and looked at him with surprise. Mana frowned, _He's trying to pull a prank!_

"Forget it! I don't want to see you!" she shouted, running to her room and slamming the door.

Kai shook his head. What did Miwa expect him to do? He knew Kai wasn't the type to do this. Kai thought he might as well make dinner. Mana would get hungry soon.

Kai took out some ingredients and started to cook. He poured the chopped vegetables in the pot and stirred it. After making sure it tasted good, Kai filled two plates with food. Pouring cold water in one glass and warm water in another, he laid everything on the table.

Kai knocked on Mana's door. No point in avoiding the inevitable.

"Go away!" Kai heard Mana yell, her voice cracked.

"Dinner's ready," Kai stated.

No answer.

Kai sat down, leaning against the wall. He had nothing better to do. It wouldn't hurt to wait a little.

Half an hour had passed and Mana still hadn't come out. Kai didn't bother moving. He didn't care how long she took.

* * *

**Mana's POV**

"I hate him!" I cried on my pillow. Why did Onii-chan ask him to watch me?! He's a jerk!

I sniffed, sitting up. I wished Onii-chan was here. Onii-chan always makes me happy. I picked up a picture of me and Onii-chan. Onii-chan always plays with me when I'm sick.

I frowned. Now I'm stuck with him! Why is Onii-chan friends with him? He's nothing like Onii-chan!

"I wish Onii-chan never met him," I muttered.

_Knock._

I looked up when someone knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled, wiping away my tears.

"Dinner's ready," he said. Why does he care?!

I didn't want to answer. Why should I? I'm not hungry!

My stomach growled. "I have to have some snack," I said, getting off my bed. I searched all my favorite hiding places, but there wasn't anything. I sat on my bed. I'm sooo hungry!

"I'm not leaving my room," I told myself. But my stomach growled again! I covered myself with my blankets and tried to think of something else.

_"When you can't sleep, think of sheep!"_

That's what Onii-chan always said. Okay, sheeps.

Chocolate, ice cream, chicken, candy...

I can't think of sheeps! Mmm... I'm so hungry. No, I have to think of sheeps.

Popsicles, doughnuts, cupcakes, milkshakes... I can't do it anymore!

I jumped off my bed and ran to the door.

* * *

**Third person**

Mana slowly opened the door. She turned to Kai with red eyes and a sheepish look.

"You took so long the food's cold," Kai spoke, standing up.

Mana didn't say anything, looking embarrassed. Kai glanced at her from the side of his eyes. He walked into the kitchen with Mana behind him. Kai took the plates and re-warmed the food. He placed them back on the table and started to eat.

Mana hesitantly sat across from him and slowly took a bite. Her eye's widened as the flavor exploded in her mouth. She scarfed down her plate in minutes and refilled her plate.

"You'll throw up if you eat so fast," Kai said absently.

Mana blushed, realizing what she was doing. She slowly ate the rest of her food and sat in silence.

Kai finished eating and washed the dishes. _This is tiresome_, he sighed inwardly.

"You should sleep," Kai told her, drying the last dish.

Mana wasn't able to hold back a yawn. "Onii-chan reads me a story," she frowned.

"You want _me_ to read you a story?" Kai asked incredulously. He knew she hated him, if that wasn't already obvious. Why did she keep bringing up Miwa? He was gone.

"I wish you would just disappear!" Mana yelled.

_You'd think having a sour throat would make lose her voice by now,_ Kai sighed. He supposed being sick and separated from your family could make you a little grumpy.

"Look, you won't get better if you don't sleep," Kai reasoned. He didn't think she could get any brattier.

Mana frowned stubbornly. She wasn't going to listen to him. "No."

Kai felt his patience crack. He had put up with this BRAT long enough. "Go to sleep!" Kai yelled, his eyes showing anger.

Mana flinched at his tone, her eyes watery. She was used to Miwa's joking look. She was used to always getting what she wanted. "N-no."

Kai glared at her. "Fine. Do what you want." Kai stood up and left the house. He slammed the door shut. He had no reason to watch her. If she wanted him to disappear, then he would. That bratty girl could cry all night for all he cared. Miwa would just have to deal with it.

* * *

**I know this is shorter than most. Sorry about that. I'll see if I can make it longer. I misspelled sheep on purpose because it's through a little girl's POV. **

**Review if you want.**


	2. Another try

**Here it is! I'm kind of thinking this story won't really have a plot. I just want to see how Kai would deal with babysitting. :P So I'm open to any shockingly, hilarious ideas. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 2: Another try**

* * *

Mana jumped when the door slammed shut. She sniffed, feeling tears roll down her face.

"I don't need him," she said uncertainly, hugging herself. Mana felt scared, having never been home alone. Especially in the dark. She remembered so many stories of kids getting kidnapped when they're alone. Not to mention that one time...

"Th-that won't happen," Mana shivered. The room suddenly felt cold. Mana sat up on her chair, looking at every inch of the room, as if something would pop out and strike. Rain poured outside.

Mana ran to her room and locked the door. She could hear the thunder outside. Or was that her pounding heart? Mana buried herself in her blankets, terrified. She hated being alone.

Something scratched away at her window. Mana tensed. She couldn't take it.

Mana sprinted out of her room and threw the house door open. She ran out in the rain, looking around desperately. Where was he?!

Her bare feet slipped in a puddle, and she fell forward. Mana tensed, ready for a collision with the ground. She blinked teary eyes when someone caught her. Hesitantly looking up, she realized it was the brunet.

Kai looked at the crying girl sympathetically. He stiffened when she threw her arms around his leg, sobbing. Kai pried her arms off and picked her up. Mana buried her head in his chest, crying harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as if afraid he would leave if she let go.

Kai carried the girl back to the open door and set her down. He shut the door before the carpet could get more soaked.

Mana immediately attached herself to his leg again, sniffling.

Kai lightly ruffled her hair. "Go change," he said gently.

Mana stiffened and shook her head.

Kai bent down to her height. "Your sickness will get worse in those wet clothes. I'll wait here."

Mana nodded slowly. She hesitantly opened her door. Mana turned back to Kai, scared. She was worried he would leave.

"I'll wait here," he repeated gently, reading her thoughts.

Mana swallowed hard and closed the door.

Kai wasn't even able to sit down. The little girl came out in seconds in her polka dot pajamas and hugged his leg, sniffling.

The brunet smiled and picked her up. He sat on Mana's bed and comfortingly rubbed her back. Kai felt even guiltier for leaving her than before. He couldn't believe he had forgotten something so important. Kai remembered why he came back.

**Flashback**

Kai walked briskly down the sidewalk. What a brat! You'd think she could show a hint of respect! Kai hated her!

The green-eyed boy stopped walking upon these thoughts. The rain soaked him, pushing down his spiky locks. Kai shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done that," Kai mumbled. She was only seven. Not to mention he was a complete stranger to her. It was only natural. "I have to go back."

Kai turned around and slowly walked back. The rain came down harder. Kai saw lightning flare, its follower, thunder, booming after. Kai's eyes widened as he remembered what Miwa had told him.

_"Don't do any of your disappearing acts. She panics very easily and is scared of being alone. What's worse is, she accidentally saw a horror movie of kids being kidnapped when they were alone. It's not a good idea if she is alone."_

"Tch!" Kai sped up his walk, splashing in the puddles. He could only imagine how she would be in a storming night.

**End of Flashback**

Kai sighed as his stupidity. That was a great first impression. Kai wondered if the girl hated him even more.

The brunet looked at the bunny designed clock on the white nightstand. It would have been laughable if not what time it was. 9:30. Kai realized it must be late for Mana. She had to go to sleep.

"Try to sleep, okay?" Kai told the girl and gently laid her on the bed.

Mana grasped his hand. "Can you sleep with me?"

Kai looked at the size of her hand compared to his. Hers was tiny and scared. Turning back to terrified brown eyes, Kai smiled,

"Okay."

Mana immediately scooted over and let Kai lay down. Shaking hands clung to his arm tightly.

Kai placed the blanket over them and gently patted the girl's head. "It'll be alright."

For the next hour, Kai spoke to Mana calmly about things that were serene. Mana listened intently when he explained how shiny the ocean looked under a starry night and how beautiful the stars were, if you could just take a moment to stare.

Mana had fallen asleep, calming thoughts in her mind, replacing the earlier ones. Her face had a smile.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes. This wasn't so bad. He supposed he could get use to it.

* * *

Mana slowly opened her eyes when the scent of bacon reached her nose. Sun peaked through her pink fleece curtains. She sat up on her bed and stretched.

"Achoo!"

"What happened last night?" Mana mumbled tiredly, blowing her nose. Her eyes widened when she remembered everything. She was both embarrassed and angry. Why did she ask _him_ to help her?

"But," Mana murmured slowly, her anger fading, "he was very nice."

She got off her bed and changed into a grey sweater with pink flowers at the bottom along with a grey frilly skirt and black pants. She followed the delicious scent to the kitchen and found Kai placing two plates of food on the table.

"Morning," Kai said with a small smile before taking a seat. He motioned for the girl to do the same.

Mana just nodded, not knowing what else to do. She sat on a chair and took a bite of her omelet. It was better than the curry.

"Did you wake up early?" Mana asked, wondering when he had time to make this.

Kai blinked at her understanding words. He didn't think a seven-year-old would even consider that. "Not really."

Mana didn't seem to believe him but ignored it when the call of the tempting food ate at her. Mana chucked it all down.

Kai watch the girl take the seconds he had purposely prepared for her, anticipating her hunger. Kai sweat dropped when she finished that in minutes. He wondered where all that food went.

"Here," Kai handed her his untouched plate. It's not like he liked eating anyway.

Mana hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Kai noticed her kind tone. Maybe last night had changed her. "Ah, it's fine. Take it."

Mana nodded and took his plate, stuffing it all down. Her stomach didn't seem to have a limit. It was like her mouth could take any amount of food.

Kai slowly took a sip of his milk, blinking in disbelief at the small girl with a monster apatite. Kai knew she only hesitated out of courtesy.

"That was good!" Mana said, stretching her arms.

The brunet noticed she was coming around. He placed the finished plates and glasses in the sink. Turning up the warm water, Kai scrubbed away at the dirty plates. It was nothing new for him. Living by yourself makes you do everything. _Guess that came in handy,_ Kai thought, washing off a plate.

Mana watched him silently. _He's nicer,_ she concluded. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Kai stopped scrubbing his plate when he remembered something. "I almost forgot," Kai said, turning around. "You have to take your medicine."

Mana gulped. Scratch that off.

* * *

**So they're off to a bumpy start. I'm wondering how Kai will convince her to take her medicine. So many choices! :D **

**Review if you like it.**


	3. Medicine! Hide! Hi- Sweets?

**Sorry for taking so long. Busy and everything. I have so many tests and quizzes tomorrow. T-T Got to study!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 3: Medicine! Hide! Hi- Sweets?**

* * *

Mana giggled, sitting under the table, her arms around her knees. She was currently hiding from Kai. She had no intention of taking her medicine.

"A... a... ACHOO!" Mana sneezed. She quickly covered her mouth. _Maybe he won't see-_

"Found you," Kai bent down next to her. "How long are you going to do this?"

Mana's eyes twitched with fury. "FOREVER!" Mana retorted indigenously, though, she wasn't able to hold back another sneeze. "ACHOO!" Mana rubbed her nose.

Kai frowned at that. He placed a hand on her forehead. Hot. _Last night's rain may have done it, _Kai thought grimly. He was responsible for watching over her.

"C'mon, you're only going to get worse," Kai said, offering her a hand.

"But, I don't want it!" Mine whined. She crawled to the other side of the table and pushed the chairs out of the way. Coming out from under the table, she quickly ran out of the room.

Kai shook his head. Maybe he should stop letting her _think_ she can hide from him. He had just let her have fun for awhile. Her attitude would probably worsen if he didn't.

"I'm becoming too soft," Kai sighed. He placed the chairs back to pass the time and waited a few minutes. Soon, Kai left the room and headed upstairs. He knocked on her door before walking in. Kai checked under her bed. Sighing, he looked in her closet. Dolls of every style and clothes all over. Mana wasn't there.

Next was Miwa's room. This would be Kai's first time in it. Kai heard quick footsteps, giggling; the sound of a door closing.

Kai wondered where the girl got such an absurd idea; to think she couldn't be found with all that noise. Still, Kai found the whole thing amusing. It was almost _fun_ to play along. He opened the door. Kai looked around. It was organized. Kai would be shocked if Miwa hadn't told him over the phone his parents were yelling at him to clean his room before they leave.

Kai checked under the bed. He mentally asked himself why was he playing dumb. It was obvious she was in the closet. Kai thought looking all over the room was enough. He headed for the closet.

He opened it. Clothes and junk piled high. Kai spotted a few homework sheets that were due months ago. He knew the blond lied when he said he cleaned his room.

Kai guessed he was still mad at Miwa for making him do this. Shaking away his thoughts, Kai realized something. He smiled slightly. It was a nice trick for a seven-year-old. He shut the closet and headed for the door. He closed it all the way, revealing the sneaky girl behind it.

Mana grinned, discovered. She was disappointed he had checked behind the door though. She thought he had fell for it.

"Not bad," Kai complimented her. "But, I'm not changing my mind."

Mana huffed, folding her arms.

Kai thought for a moment. "I'll give you a treat if you do."

Mana's eyes glittered with excitement. "Sweets?" Her voice sounded enchanted.

"Sure," Kai agreed, relieved to finally be getting somewhere. This girl had close to none of Miwa's traits. Kai knew how to deal with Miwa. (Sort of) But Mana was something else. Although, he noticed his plan was a success.

Mana nodded excitedly and swiftly opened the door. She took Kai's hand. "Hurry!"

Kai let himself get dragged down the stairs to the hall closet. He searched through the cabinets until he found the right one. He poured the red liquid into a medicine cup. Kai turned to the baby blue-eyed girl.

Mana swallowed. She lost her resolve. "I don't want it."

Kai wondered if he should tell her she has to take twice every day. Deciding to save that information for later, he said,

"It's not much. You can get any sweet you want after this."

"Any?" Mana repeated. "Even-"

"No ice cream," Kai interrupted knowingly. Did all baby-sitters feel like parents? Seeing the girl's upset face, Kai knew he had to act quickly. "Do you want to take this all the time?"

Mana quickly shook her head in horror. She hesitantly swallowed it.

"Eww!" Mana grimaced, handing it back.

Kai took it and sighed with relief.

"What?" Mana frowned.

"Nothing."

Mana's unhappy frowned deepened. What was it? Did he think she was annoying?

Kai silently led her downstairs and handed her a glass of water.

Mana stopped reaching for it midway.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Um... Mommy and Daddy don't let me use those," Mana stated, fiddling with her finders.

Kai cocked his head to the right. "You used glasses the last time you ate, didn't you?"

"But..."

"I think you're responsible enough," Kai shrugged, taking her hands and placing the glass in them.

Mana stared at the brunet, surprised. Her parents never said she could do it, no matter how many times she begged them.

"Don't drink standing up," Kai told Mana, pulling her away from her thoughts. "It isn't good."

"O-okay," Mana stuttered, sitting down. She slowly took drank it, lost in thought. No one had ever called her 'responsible' before. _It means I'm old enough to do something, right?_ Mana thought. She looked at the brunet.

"What kind of sweet do you want?"

Mana thought about it. She reached her conclusion. "Oh! I want cake!"

Kai nodded and took out some ingredients. He started baking.

Mana watched him curiously. What was he cooking? Late lunch? Mana walked towards Kai.

"Um..."

"What is it?" Kai asked, mixing eggs and sugar in a bowl. White flour dotted his apron.

"...What are you making?"

"Cake," came the simple reply. Kai placed his finger in the batter and brought it to his mouth.

"Mm, needs more sugar," Kai murmured to himself. He placed another teaspoon of sugar.

"Cake?!"

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Kai asked, stirring the batter once more.

"B-but, YOU'RE making it?!" Mana's mouth dropped.

Kai blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Even Mommy can't make it!" Mana exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she always made it too sweet!" Mana said, watching Kai work.

"Takes a bit of practice," Kai murmured. He preheated the oven then took out a smooth, round cake mold. Kai laid it on the counter. He rubbed a stick of butter on the cake mold. He then poured the batter in.

Minutes passed, Kai put on oven mitts and put the mold in the oven. Setting it for 350F, Kai cleaned the counter.

Mana watched him curiously. He made it seem so easy.

"How do you know how to make a cake?" Mana asked.

Kai made a small noise of surprise upon this question. He placed the dishes in the sink, giving the girl his back. The question was simple, but Kai found it hard to answer. He didn't want to remember. Anything.

"I just know."

Mana felt something was off about his smile. It seemed different than his usual one.

Kai avoided eye contact and opened the fridge. He pulled out a gallon of milk and some strawberries. After washing the strawberries, Kai dropped them in a bowl. He poured the milk in a glass.

Kai sat on a chair and waited for the cake.

"...Why are you sad?"

Kai turned to Mana, surprised. "What?"

"You're sad!" Mana insisted with a frown. "Why?!"

Kai just stared at the girl before letting a wry smile grace his face. He patted the blond's head. "Yeah."

"Huh?" Mana blinked at the contact. "What do you mean 'yeah'?!" Mana slapped his hand away.

"Nothing."

"Awww!"

Kai chuckled quietly. He stood up and took out the cake. Kai proceeded to cover it in dark chocolate icing. He laid strawberries on it and put one in the middle.

"Wow..." Mana stared at the cake in awe.

Kai cut out a smooth, triangular slice and gave it to her. He placed the glass of milk on the table in front of her. Kai cut himself a portion and sat next to the girl.

Mana took a bite of the cake. "It's good!" She took another bite and another.

"Can I have some more?" she asked with excitement.

"Later," Kai responded, taking a bite. "After dinner."

Mana pouted but finished her plate. "Fine."

Kai slowly ate his. He washed the dishes and put them away. Kai looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time.

"Can you take the medicine again?"

"WHAT?!" Mana waved her arms wildly in outrage.

Kai sighed. "You have to."

"I do NOT!" Mana denied, standing up. She quickly left the room.

"Not this again," Kai groaned. After searching EVERYWHERE in the house, Kai plopped down on a couch. How was he supposed to convince her? For that matter, where was she?

Kai looked out the window. He saw Mana running around in the front yard. Kai got up and walked outside.

Mana was quick to notice him. She quickly ran.

Kai decided the game was over. He easily overtook the girl and stopped in front of her. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't want it, but I'm not letting you do anything else until you agree."

Mana pouted unhappily.

"I'll make you another cake," Kai offered.

"Really?" Mana stared at the brunet surprised. She actually thought he would be angry by now.

"Any kind you want," Kai added. He didn't mind. He rather enjoyed cooking. Still, he somehow felt happy at the blond's answer.

"Okay!" Mana grinned.

Kai smiled.

The sun was about to set. Kai led Mana back in the house. After giving her some leftover curry, it would be seen if the deal would hold.

Mana stared at the medicine as if it was poison. Remembering the delicious cake she had eaten, she gripped the medicine cup.

And swallowed it.

When Mana sent Kai a glare, he pretended to look elsewhere. Kai sent her to bed.

Mana showered and brushed her teeth. She was startled when she came into her room. Alone. Mana quickly opened her door and searched her brother's room. She saw Kai drying his damp hair with a towel.

"What's the matter?" Kai noticed the girl's nervousness.

"Um..." Mana idly moved her feet.

Kai watched her try to form the right words in her head.

"You could sleep in my room!" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Huh?" Kai blinked at the fidgeting girl.

"It's big and everything!" Mana said quickly, pulling the brunet's hand. "You'll love it!"

Kai watched the girl carefully as he walked into her room. Was she still scared of being alone? Kai had assumed she could at least sleep by herself if she had her own room.

Mana hesitantly got on her bed.

Kai placed the covers over her. "Night."

"Wait!" Mana grabbed his hand. "Tell me a story!"

The order took Kai by surprise, but he agreed. He sat next to her and started the story. After the fifth one, Kai realized the girl wasn't just being bratty. She was stalling.

"It'll be fine. Try to get some sleep," Kai tried but to no avail.

"No!" Mana shook her head. She stood her ground, not wanting to be alone. She blinked when she noticed something reflect in Kai's eyes. Like before. Sadness.

"...Scoot over."

Mana beamed, forgetting her earlier thoughts. She scooted over, giving the older room.

Kai laid down, letting his body relax on the plush bed. Mana gripped his arm, afraid he would leave. Kai patted her head reassuringly. He finally coaxed her to go to sleep.

"Thank you," Mana murmured, falling asleep.

Kai didn't say anything. He waited until she fell into deep sleep. Kai sat up, careful not to wake up the sleeping girl.

Kai didn't mind watching over her... to an extent. But, he still had a problem. He thought it would be okay but after seeing how scared she was, it wouldn't work.

"I had to have school tomorrow," Kai muttered. Hearing the girl move in her sleep, Kai laid back down. He placed his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe..." Kai covered his mouth, yawning. He blinked sleepy eyes. All this baby-sitting had got in the way of his naps. Saving his worries for later, Kai fell asleep.

* * *

**Thinking of making Mana follow him to school. Maybe add a little of Morikawa and Izaki. I'll see. **

**Review if you want.**


	4. Names, school, and Vanguard

**It's a bit longer than usual which I am happy for. I actually have a plot that I could use, but I'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 4: Names, school, and Vanguard.**

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"See?"

"But you can't leave!"

Kai sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Look, I can't miss school."

"Yes you can!" Mana shouted, pulling his arm.

Kai exhaled. "I won't be that long. You're going to have to get used to this." _Seeing as this won't be the only time I may have to leave her,_ Kai thought, knowing how hard that would be.

"B-but..."

"You'll be fine," Kai patted the girl's head. "Okay?"

"...Okay," Mana slowly let go of his arm. "But, you have to make another cake!"

"Right," Kai scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you later."

Mana watched him walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Nothing's gonna happen. Nothing's gonna happen," Mana murmured to herself. She decided to take her mind off of it by eating the breakfast Kai had made for her. As usual, it was delicious and as usual, Mana wanted more. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw another plate of food on the counter.

Mana smiled as she ate her eggs. "He's actually really sweet."

Once she finished her food, Mana sat paced back and forth._ What to do? What to do?_

"I'm so bored!" Mana threw herself on the couch. "Achoo!"

Mana took a tissue and blew her nose. "Dumb cold."

After another five minutes, Mana had enough. "I'm going to drag him back!"

She quickly opened the door and ran out. Walking down the sidewalk, Mana suddenly thought this may have been a bad idea. She had never once walked outside by herself. She quickly glanced left and right. Mana continued to do so until her eyes landed on the infamous teenager.

Mana quickened her steps and was about to call out to him when he reached the school. Mana stopped. There were far too many people for her liking. She did not feel obliged to cause any attention, all of which was unwanted.

Mana thought carefully about what she should do. Deciding on an idea, she quietly followed Kai, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately, it was not normal for a little girl to walk straight into a high school. A teacher stopped her.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" the man asked.

"U-uh, w-well..." Mana stopped stuttering when she realized he could help her. "I-I'm looking for someone!"

"Who?"

"He's...!" Mana stopped. She suddenly realized that she had never once called him by name. He had never introduced himself either. Now that she thought of it, Mana did not even know what his name was. It put somewhat of a guilty feeling inside after everything he did.

"Yes?" the teacher now looked skeptical, as if Mana was just lying.

_Uh oh._

* * *

Kai tapped his pencil on the desk. When would this be over? Kai would normally lose himself in his thoughts, but lately that's been filled with a bratty little girl. Kai sighed. He was over thinking this. She was probably just watching TV in her room.

"Kai Toshiki!"

Said student turned to the teacher. Kai did not like where this was going.

"What did I just say?" the teacher asked, tapping his foot.

Kai would have banged his head on the table in annoyance if the class was not looking. Of course he had to hear everything else but that part. Kai suddenly felt a light tap on his foot. Taking a quick glance down, Kai saw a paper. He read it over quickly.

"We are going to have a test next week," Kai said, turning to his teacher. He almost smirked at the teacher's enraged face.

After the teacher turned around, Kai looked to his right. "You did that, huh, Satoshi?"

Satoshi mirrored Kai's smirk. Two strands of his smooth black hair were braided on equal sides. His eyes were dark blue.

"Heh, now you owe me two times," Satoshi smirked. "Why don't you skip? You don't have a sister like me, Toshiki."

Kai laughed a little. The two were close and had known each other since they were kids. Although, Kai did admit he never said Satoshi could call him by his first name. Satoshi would just never listen.

"No, but I can do without the teachers' on my back."

"That guy has something against you," Satoshi chuckled, pointing to the teacher. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing in particular," Kai responded slyly. Before he could explain, a yawn escaped his mouth.

"There's something wrong with your brain. How many naps do you take a day?" Satoshi teased.

"I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Well..."

The bell rang, interrupting the two. Before the students could escape into the halls, a teacher walked in, a little girl beside him.

"Do you see him?"

"Um..." Mana looked at all the faces until she landed on the right one. "You!"

Kai blinked at how she yelled at him. What was she doing here anyway?

Satoshi elbowed Kai. "Who's she?" he whispered from the side of his mouth.

"She's..." Kai realized he had never once addressed her by name. "Miwa's little sister."

"Didn't know he had one," Satoshi commented. "How is she?"

"_Wonderful_."

"We are leaving!" Mana shouted, walking up to Kai. That caught the attention of the class.

Kai sighed. He was going to have to explain it all to the teachers. _Figures._

After Kai had told them everything, the teachers decided Mana would be allowed to stay, so long as she did not cause trouble. Once that was over, Kai walked up back to the little girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored!" Mana exclaimed. "So, are we leaving?"

"No, you are staying here."

"What?!"

Kai took her hand and dragged her down the hall, ignoring all the stares as well as the girl's shouting. He managed to reach the next class in one piece.

Kai sat on a chair, Mana sitting next to him.

"Aren't you cheery," Satoshi said, sitting beside him.

"Shut-" Kai quickly realized how bad it would be if Mana knew that word.

"When are we leaving?" Mana complained.

Kai pushed his pencil so hard into the paper the lead broke.

"Oi, take it easy," Satoshi sweat dropped. "Just try to ignore her, Toshiki."

"This is SO boring!" Mana yelled, causing everyone to stare.

Kai glared at his friend, his eye brows twitching angrily.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Satoshi smiled a little.

"How'd you notice?" Kai muttered sarcastically.

"Achoo!" Mana sneezed.

"Kai Toshiki, I hope you're responsible enough to keep her quiet," the teacher said sternly.

Mana blinked at the mention of his name.

"Yep! He's perfectly capable!" Satoshi gave a nervous grin, holding a glowering Kai by the arm. "What are you doing?!" he whispered harshly.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Kai muttered darkly response.

Mana sneezed again.

Kai stopped what he was doing and offered her a tissue.

Mana took and blew her nose. She flinched somewhat when she saw Kai's icy glance. She was not able to think about it further since class started. Mana kept quiet after that. She wondered if she had gone too far.

"Oi, Toshiki?"

"Huh?" Kai blinked, almost finding his head down on the desk. "Hmm?"

"Don't fall asleep and leave me alone in this boring place," Satoshi laughed, lightly patting Kai's shoulder.

Mana blinked at how sleepy Kai looked.

Kai sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Then why'd you come?"

"You HAVE met my sister, right?"

"She seemed fine."

"I don't know what you're definition of FINE is," Satoshi gave an incredulous look.

"Just let me sleep," Kai groaned.

"Keep quiet back there!"

Both boys sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mana went ahead of Kai, happily skipping about. It felt good to finally be out of the school.

"I want to play at the park!" Mana announced. She was surprised when Kai offered a small smile and agreed.

Kai let Mana run around while he laid down on the bench. It felt amazingly good to nap here after so long.

Mana laughed happily, running around. She stopped when she saw Kai lying on a bench with his eyes closed. Walking closer, she realized he had fallen asleep. Mana actually felt a little guilty. She never thanked him for everything he did.

Mana sat on a patch of grass next to the bench. She decided to let him sleep for awhile. He deserved it after all. Mana patiently waited until she thought he had gotten enough sleep.

Mana stood up and turned to the slumbering boy. Should she call his name?

Mana lightly pushed Kai's shoulder. "Toshi-nii?"

Kai slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned. "Sorry, guess I fell asleep."

"That's okay, Toshi-nii."

Kai stiffened. "Wh-what?"

"Toshi-nii," Mana said, blushing slightly. "What's wrong with it?!"

"Uh... nothing," Kai said, a little surprised, his eyes slightly wide to show it.

"Hey! You never called me by my name!" Mana shouted.

"Guess I haven't," Kai rubbed the back of his neck, standing up. "Are you ready to go home, Mana?"

Mana blinked before smiling. "Of course! You owe me a cake!"

"As well as medicine," Kai said with a smile.

"No! No, no!" Mana yelled.

"Well, you haven't been sneezing as bad as before," Kai said, thinking carefully.

Mana got excited. "So I don't have to-"

"Let's see how you are tomorrow."

"Oh, come on!"

Kai chuckled. He was getting used to her bratty attitude.

"Meany," Mana huffed.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way. Mana's stomach suddenly growled.

"I didn't have lunch!" Mana exclaimed.

Kai fought back the laugh that was threatening to escape. "Why didn't you say something earlier? It's almost dinner time."

"Because I didn't know!" Mana shouted in outrage. "You owe me two cakes."

"Just don't forget who's the one that puts stuff in there," Kai said with a smirk.

Mana froze. "What kind of stuff?"

Kai smiled. He was never into messing with people, but he could not resist this one. "I don't know."

"What?! What's in it?!" Mana demanded.

"Well, let's see," Kai struggled to hold back his laugh. "W-"

"Kai?"

Kai stopped walking and realized they had just passed Card Capital. Misaki stood at the entrance.

"Tokura."

Mana looked from Kai to Misaki and back to Kai. She wondered who she was.

"It's been awhile since you have been here," Misaki stated, walking in the shop.

Kai walked in, followed by Mana who curiously looked around.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi greeted the brunet.

"Yo, Aichi," Kai waved at the bluenet.

"Who's the girl?" Naoki asked, pointing to Mana.

"Miwa's little sister," Kai responded.

"So, you're watching her?" Misaki asked with a gentle smile.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "More or less," he mumbled.

"That's right. Miwa is on a trip with his parents, right?" Kamui recalled.

Mana's face saddened when he said that. "I know that!"

Everyone stiffened at the volume of her voice.

"What about the cake?!" Mana demanded, pointing at Kai. "I didn't have lunch remember!"

"She's a brat," Misaki whispered to Kai. "Shouldn't you tell her something?"

"It won't do anything," Kai sighed.

"And quit speaking to your girlfriend!"

...

Kai and Misaki both moved away from each other. Everyone gaped at the girl before looking at the two.

"Hey, now that I think about it, Kai speaks a lot to Misaki," Naoki whispered to the others.

Kamui's mouth dropped. He could not imagine Kai and Misaki being together.

"Naoki-kun!" Aichi blushed at where this was going.

Morikwa laughed at it all. "So have you kissed yet?"

Misaki turned to him with her infamous glares, cracking her knuckles.

Mana watched the horrid scene of Misaki beating Morikawa up. "Your girlfriend is scary."

Kai's eyes twitched, an evident blush on his face. NOW he could see the resemblance between her and her brother. Both were idiots!

"She is not my girlfriend," Kai muttered through grinding teeth.

"What's that?" Mana was quick to lose interest and pointed a deck of cards.

"Vanguard," Kai stated, happy to move away from that topic.

"What's Van Gad?" Mana asked, struggling to say the word.

Kai blinked. "Miwa never told you?"

"Huh? No, he didn't," Mana said, cocking her head.

"Alright, I'll teach you," Kai said after a moment's thought.

"Really?" Mana's eyes sparkled.

"Sure. Here," Kai handed her his old Kagero deck. "Treat them with care."

Mana carefully took the cards and looked through them. "They look cool!"

Kai smiled. "Let's start, shall we?"

* * *

Kai carried a sleeping Mana on the way back. He smiled, remembering how she kept insisting she wanted to continue playing. In the end, she had fallen asleep, and Kai decided not to disturb her.

"Toshi-nii?" Mana yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"We're here," Kai stated and opened the door. He set the girl down and locked the door behind him.

Mana stretched. "Toshi-nii, can I have dinner now?"

Kai smiled and patted the girl's head. "Sure, why don't you change for now?"

Mana nodded and walked to her room. She showered and changed into her pajamas.

Kai knocked on Mana's door. When no answer came, he walked in. Mana was asleep on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her.

Kai laid the plate of cake on her nightstand. He took a quick shower and lay beside the girl, careful not to wake her.

Mana immediately attached herself to his arm.

Kai blinked, surprised. Slowly, he patted the girl's head.

"Toshi-nii," she murmured with a smile.

"Toshi-nii, huh?" Kai whispered to himself, a small smile on his face. Guess he could get use to this.

* * *

**So Mana was introduced to Vanguard. Sorry, I did not go into it further. I am not skilled in writing Cardfights, especially since it's a little girl. **

**Review if you want.**


	5. Warming up

**So sorry for the long wait! Have to cut this short (sorry). Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 5: Warming up**

* * *

Kai sat on the wooden chair, swift fingers moving the wooden utensil back and forth. The white paper was soon covered completely.

_Done,_ Kai thought as he placed his finished homework in his school bag. Kai relaxed and sipped his coffee gracefully.

A small pounding noise growing louder and louder pulled him away from his relaxation.

"Ne. Ne, ne, Toshi-ni!" Mana skidded to a stop in front of him.

"What is it?" Kai asked, eyeing the overexcited girl. She seemed to be getting better these past few days.

Mana first looked at the table, checking if the brunet had finished her homework. She grinned happily. "You're done with your homework?"

Kai nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. "Yes?"

"So, can you turn on my TV?" Mana moved from one foot to another impatiently.

Kai blinked. "Uh, sure."

Mana led him to her room. The brunet took the remote and turned it on. Flipping to the kid's channel, Kai saw Mana sit on her bed, holding a stuffed teddy bear.

"I can't watch unless someone older than me is there!" Mana grinned, making Kai sit next to her.

"Yeah, but..."

"Shh! It's starting!" Mana shushed him with a wave of her hand and plopped on her stomach. She continued to watch happily, not noticing a single minute flying by.

Kai sighed, adjusting to a more comfortable position. This could take awhile.

...

One hour... Two hours... Three hours...

_It's a marathon,_ Kai thought, his eyes twitching. It figures. He hardly knew anything about colorful ponies and crazy magic. The thing that annoyed him was the disgrace of a baby dragon that was in the show. Kai lost interest after he managed to get away from the bigger dragon's cave with the help of an owl. Needless to say, this was quite the show.

"It's over already?" Mana whined.

"Already?" Kai muttered to himself. He was almost about ready to take a nap. But he was reminded of an errand he had to run.

_Can't leave her behind,_ Kai knew.

"Alright." Kai turned off the TV and stretched his stiff body. "Let's go. We need to buy a few things."

"Toys?" Mana asked hopefully.

"Ingredients," Kai responded flatly, much to her disappointment. He sweat dropped at her expression. "Hey, this is for your next cake you know?"

"Oh!" Mana exclaimed, her expression changing completely. "Then, let's go!"

_Now she agrees,_ Kai thought with a slight chuckle. He led her outside, down the stairs. They put on their shoes and left the house.

* * *

"Pllleeeeeeeaaaaassseee? I haven't sneezed all day!"

Kai sighed. Mana did not seem to take no for an answer.

"I don't think you should be eating ice cream so soon."

"But, that's my favorite ice cream shop!" Mana insisted, tugging on Kai's arm. She looked at him with big puppy eyes. "Please?"

Kai slapped a hand over his face. This girl was impossible! Why did he even bother?

"Fine, fine," Kai exhaled, giving in.

"Yes!" Mana shouted triumphantly. "Let's go!"

She pulled Kai into the ice cream shop. Kai paid for the ice cream and sat outside the shop.

Kai placed his hand under his chin, staring off into space. _This place..._

"...It brings back memories."

Mana stopped licking her ice cream. "What?"

Kai blinked. He had not meant to say that. But this place really did bring back memories. Kai grimaced. Memories of his parents. It was strange. He had been remembering them a lot lately. Ever since he started watching over Mana.

Kai sighed. He thought he had long got ridden of those moments. He stood up, wanting to leave.

"Toshi-nii?" Mana looked at him curiously. _He's acting funny again._

"You can eat on the way."

"Huh? W-wait up!" Mana jumped off her seat and caught up with the brunet. She noticed he was avoiding eye contact.

They started to cross the road. Mana tried to get a good look at Kai's face. She was surprised when it seemed glum. Hesitantly, she took hold of his hand.

Kai was pulled away from his past when a small hand wrapped around his own. He looked down to see Mana offering him a smile.

"Cheer up." Mana then walked ahead, pulling Kai along with her.

Kai was taken back by her seriousness. He let a small smile grace his face. He thought it was his imagination, but she seems to read him pretty well. Much like another blonde he knew.

"You're pretty smart for a kid," Kai murmured quietly.

Mana just stared ahead with a smile. After moment, she blinked in realization. Her face twisted into a frown.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

"...Uh-huh."

* * *

Kai sat on the carpeted floor. After a final attempt to focus on his homework, he laid down his pencil and sighed. Kai ran a hand through his hair. He could not concentrate.

"Toshi-nii?"

Kai turned to see Mana awake, crawling off the bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with a yawn. He must have woke her up. Kai looked at the clock. It was late.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kai apologized with a shadow of a smile.

"Mm," Mana hummed quietly. Her eyes traveled over his untouched homework. "You're usually done with it.

"Guess so," was all Kai said.

Mana surprised Kai by hugging him. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her sleepy head on his. Neither moved in that position.

"...You're a good big brother," Mana murmured with her eyes closed, a small smile on her content face.

Kai just listened to those words, too shocked to think of anything to say. Slowly, he smiled affectionately. She really had grown on him. He slowly returned the warm embrace.

Mana smiled happily at this. The two stayed like this for some time.

"Ready for bed?"

Mana nodded tiredly. Kai picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He joined her on the other side. Kai pulled the blanket over them. With one final smile, Mana fell asleep.

Kai smiled. These days had been something. He had grown so close to someone he hardly knew. Kai frowned, a thought suddenly crossing his mind.

What would happen when Miwa would come back?

* * *

**Sorry got to go! **

**Review!**


	6. Sneaky

**I am happy to say, here is the next chapter. I hope it is as cute as I intended. Turns out, I am finding some sort of vague plot, as you may have noticed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 6: Sneaky**

* * *

Kai sat on a bench, watching Mana run around, his eyes looking, but his mind far away. That same question rang in his mind over and over.

What would happen when Miwa would come back?

The brunet shook his head with a sigh. It was not the uproar the blond would cause once he saw how Kai treated his sister that worried the brunet. That was something he would dearly like to avoid, but something worse had been bothering him. Once Miwa came back, wouldn't he stop watching over Mana?

Kai finally focused his eyes, now seeing Mana playing tag amongst the other children that occupied the playground. She had become something very special to him. Kai had been in denial about it, but it had now become painfully obvious to him. He now thought of Mana as family, unconsciously allowing her to fill the empty space his family had left him with. Kai couldn't wrap his mind around it. The sole purpose of him being cold and distant was to prevent this. He didn't want to go through losing someone he loved again. And yet, he had been watching over this girl for so long now. It was ironic really. Kai wasn't sure if it was bad or good. Should he be happy or concerned?

"Toshi-nii!"

Kai looked up with a start to see Mana standing in front of him, an upset frown on her face, the complete opposite expression of the kids standing behind her. Their eyes were practically sparkling as they stared at him.

"Toshi-nii! Why didn't you tell me you were famous?!" Mana demanded, her hands on her hips, although angry, Kai could see excitement in her eyes.

_So that's it,_ Kai realized, watching the kids almost burn their eyes just to stare at him, unblinking. He had forgotten he was a famous card fighter for a moment's time.

"Guess it slipped my mind," Kai smiled in spite of his worrying thoughts and couldn't help but tease Mana.

Mana fumed, folding her arms and turning away with a huff. She apparently had no problems so long as she new someone famous, much to Kai's amusement.

"S-so, you're THE Kai Toshiki?!" a boy finally had the nerve to ask. As if already knowing the answer, he babbled on, "I've always wanted to meet you! I use Kagero too! Could you look at my deck?"

"No way!" a bold girl butted in. "Check my deck!"

"As if! You use Narukami!"

"In case you didn't know, he uses it too!"

Kai watched the kids bicker amongst each other, not sure to be amused or annoyed. He could see this was going to go nowhere though. This wasn't the first time kids had this request. Kai knew it could get messy.

"And who said any of you can show your deck to him?!" Mana demanded, silencing the argument. "After all, he has much better things to do!"

The kids suddenly seemed hesitant, and Kai wondered how much was he idolized.

"What kind of things?" Kai whispered to Mana as the kids shared uncertain looks.

Mana grinned. "We can start with an additional cake added to my two waiting ones since I helped you. Oh, and make it velvet."

Kai shook his head with a smile. "I thought that was out of place. Isn't this becoming repetitive?"

"A growing child needs their sweets," Mana said in a false-serious tone, her mouth forming into a wide grin.

"Alright. You drive a hard bargain." The brunet gave in with a sigh. He then stood up and approached the children. Bending down to their height, he said, "I have some things I need to do. I'll check your decks next time, okay?"

They were disappointed, but overcame it with the joy of speaking to him, so they quickly thanked him and went on their way, saying something about bragging to their school.

Kai stood up and turned to the mischievous blond girl. "Let me guess. You want an ice cream on the way home. For starters."

"I didn't say anything,"Mana stated innocently, blinking at him with her smile growing into a grin. At Kai's raised eyebrow, she couldn't contain herself. "You shouldn't have!" Mana said with a laugh, jumping in the air.

"It's a wonder you haven't gotten a cavity," Kai muttered to himself as Mana took his hand and headed towards the awaiting ice cream shop.

Mana giggled happily. She loved being around Kai now. He was so sweet, and she honestly wondered what made her hate him in the first place. She stopped walking when something wet landed on her face, followed by more. Mana looked up in surprise to see it snowing. The wind seemed colder and rough, blowing her blond hair around.

"Yay!" Mana threw her head back and opened her mouth wide, hoping to taste some of it.

Kai smiled at her actions, but he was concerned. "It's gotten colder."

"A perfect time to buy some clothes!" Mana joked, closing her mouth and grinning at Kai.

"There is a store over there," Kai mused, thinking it over. "Alright."

"Really?!" Mana had just been joking. She didn't actually mean it. At this point, she almost felt guilty. "You don't have to."

"I don't mind," Kai assured her with a smile. He led her to the store. "When did you start worrying about me?" he couldn't help but ask with a smirk.

"But you buy me lots of stuff!" Mana insisted. Her eyes then widened. "Wait. Are you rich?!"

"Shh," Kai quieted her as they walked in the store. Reaching the clothes section, he said, "Of course not." Kai quickly chose a black coat and led Mana to the kid section.

"Then where do you get money?" Mana asked as she picked up a red coat her size. Shaking her head, she put it back and picked out a purple one.

"Don't worry," Kai chuckled. "I have a job."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, you're causing too much attention," Kai told her again.

"But I never see you work!" Mana insisted, still not believing it.

"I'm on vacation," Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"You're sneaky," Mana pouted, trying on the coat.

"I must have picked that up from you," Kai chuckled bent down to help her put it on.

"You had a good teacher then," Mana added. She quickly stepped in front of the mirror, seeing if she liked it.

Kai smiled. Her quick, witty remarks were so much like her brother's. Remembering that put a frown on Kai's face.

"What? Is it bad?" Mana asked, looking the coat over.

Kai shook his head. "No, it's fine. Do you want it?"

"Yes," Mana said slowly. "You're still being sneaky."

"I am not," Kai denied, walking to the counter to pay. Once they had put it on, they left and headed home.

"Yes, you are," Mana quipped. "Onii-chan once said you kept so many secrets."

Kai tried to push away his earlier thoughts that seem to always come back. "I suppose that's true," he admitted.

"Ne, ne," Mana tugged his sleeve, a look of excitement on her face. "So, what are the secrets?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?" Kai replied coolly. They reached the house and Kai unlocked the door, letting the upset girl in. After closing the door, he hung his and Mana's coat.

"You're no fun," Mana said from the side of her mouth. After a moment, she asked excitedly, "Can I have my cake now?"

"Alright."

"Wait," Mana tugged on his arm. "...I didn't get ice cream!"

For her sake, Kai looked away and covered his mouth, trying to suppress his smile. Mana fumed when she realized he knew all along.

"You are sneaky!" Mana pointed at him accusingly.

Kai couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as they stepped into the kitchen. As always, Mana watched him intently as he made the cake. She blinked when she saw him let out a yawn and rub his head.

"Toshi-nii? Are you hurt?" Mana asked, a little concerned.

"It's just a little headache." Kai gave a weary smile. _From staying up all night,_ he added as an afterthought. Shaking his head, he continued until he had finished the cake. He noticed he had become faster than before. It made him wonder if Mana would ever get bored of all these cakes.

Mana felt some of her worry go away as a plate of a delicious looking cake was placed in front of her. She immediately dug in.

Kai moved his slice around with a fork, his eyelids feeling heavy. How he missed his afternoon naps.

"You should open a restaurant," Mana said, going for seconds.

"Think so?" Kai replied, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"No," Mana changed her mind, licking icing off her spoon. "Then I wouldn't be able to always eat your cakes anymore!"

Kai fell absolutely silent at that. No, she wouldn't.

"Toshi-nii?"

Kai knew when her family came back it wasn't like he was _never_ going to see her again. But he did enjoy living with her. She felt like family to him. It was selfish of him to think this though. She must miss her family too.

"Toshi-niiiii!"

Kai looked up with a start. "Sorry... What?" he managed to force a smile.

"Are you sick, Toshi-nii?" Mana asked, getting up from her chair. She walked to Kai's side and placed a hand on his forehead. "Nope, you're not."

"I'm fine," Kai chuckled, gently removing her hand. "But I do think I'll sleep early today."

Mana frowned suspiciously. "Sneaky," she whispered loud enough fro him to hear.

"I am not," Kai retorted, picking up the plates. He washed the dishes while Mana got ready for bed. Kai felt too tired to take a shower, so he changed into his sleeping clothes and flopped on the bed beside Mana who was still brushing her hair.

Mana looked down at him curiously. "Toshi-nii, are you sure you're not sick?"

"You checked my forehead," Kai mumbled sluggishly in reply, his arm over his head. He felt his body slowly slip into the realm of dreams.

Mana blinked as she noticed he had fallen asleep. She placed her brush back in the drawer and pulled the blankets over them. Mana was used to being the first one to fall asleep. That is, after Kai read her a story. She looked at the slumbering brunet. His arm had now fallen to the side, revealing his sleeping face. His brows were furrowed, and there was a slight frown on his face.

Mana gently placed her hand on his forehead, making sure he really wasn't sick. She didn't want him to catch her cold. Kai had been around her a lot, so it was possible. Unfortunately, she realized his forehead did feel a bit warm. At least more than before.

Mana wanted to wake him, but she also wanted to let him sleep. He had been watching her a for what seemed forever now and, Mana knew he was bound to get exhausted. After all, this was his first time baby-sitting, right?

Did he have siblings? Mana frowned. She couldn't answer this question. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know much about him. Kai knew all about her brother, but she didn't know the slightest thing about his family.

The little girl yawned, feeling sleepy. She could ask him in the morning. An endless series of questions would be waiting for him that was for sure.

"Because you're sneaky, Toshi-nii," Mana murmured, falling asleep beside the brunet.

* * *

**I hope it was to your enjoyment. I seem to be coming close to an end, but maybe there will be more. **

**Review if you have the time.**


	7. Swapped places, if only a moment

**This came faster than I expected. I hope it's good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 7: Swapped places, if only a moment**

* * *

Mana woke up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. She sat up and stretched. What day was it?

"Oh, Toshi-nii has school today," Mana murmured to herself in realization. She was about to get up when she became aware that the brunet was still on the bed. "Toshi-nii?"

He was still sleeping, his face slightly red. Mana panicked. It was a school day and it was already past 8 o'clock! He should have been ready and out by now. She gently shook his shoulder.

Kai mumbled something incoherent and slowly opened his eyes, that action appearing to be difficult. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision.

Mana frowned worriedly. His green eyes looked hazy. She felt his forehead. Hot. He had gotten a fever.

"Toshi-nii, you're sick," Mana said, pulling the blankets over him. "You can't go to school."

Kai appeared to say want to say something, but stopped when he realized she wouldn't listen. He offered a small smile. "My head just hurts a bit."

"Uh-huh. Last night it was a small headache. And tomorrow it will be gone!" Mana nodded sarcastically, waving her hand around. "Na-uh. You're not going to avoid your medicine!"

"That's what this about?" Kai chuckled meekly but then stopped, closing his eyes. He placed a hand on his pained head.

"Toshi-nii?" Mana placed a hand on his.

Kai slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "I think some medicine would be a good idea," he mumbled slowly.

Mana nodded silently and followed him downstairs. She kept glancing at him worriedly. She felt that he should have stayed in bed, and she should have gotten him some medicine. But she didn't know which one he needed. Mana felt saddened at that. He had been able to watch over her, even with her rebellious attitude, but she couldn't watch over him. On top of that, it was HER fault he was sick.

Kai searched until he found the medicine. He was about to head towards the kitchen when Mana grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need water," Kai responded slowly.

Mana shook her head indefinitely. "You go back to bed. I'll get it for you."

Kai blinked down at her before smiling. He lightly patted her head. "You don't have to worry so much, Mana. It isn't your fault."

Mana didn't see it that way but kept quiet as Kai went back to her room. She quickly ran to the kitchen and poured lukewarm water into a glass. She went back upstairs and found Kai sitting on her bed.

Kai took the water with a thank you and swallowed the pill. He placed the finished glass on the nightstand.

"So I guess you're hungry," Kai stated and started to stand.

"No. No, I am not," Mana denied and blocked Kai's way, small hands pushing him down. That may have been a lie. She was dying for one of his omelets, but she couldn't say that right now. "You don't have to cook."

"And you'll eat cake for breakfast?" Kai asked incredulously.

"No!" Mana shook her head as if the thought never crossed her mind, to which Kai's lips quirked. "I can make sandwiches. And I'll get you some juice. You just stay in bed."

Kai sighed, seeing he was in no condition to argue. Mana noticed how he looked like he was in pain. She helped Kai lay down and placed the blanket over him.

"I guess our places are switched," Kai smiled wearily.

"Don't leave the bed!" Mana announced seriously before leaving the room. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She made two jam sandwiches and grabbed a few juice boxes. Mana appeared again in her room and placed everything on her nightstand. She handed Kai his sandwich and watched him eat it.

After a moment, Kai stopped eating and turned to Mana when he realized she had been staring at him. "Mana, I'm not going to faint or anything."

"How is it?"

"Huh?" Kai blinked, a little slow on the question. "Oh, it's good."

Mana smiled at that and ate her sandwich. "Toshi-nii, how is your head?"

"It still hurts a little," Kai admitted, running a hand through his hair. "But it's not as bad as before. I think I'll be better in a few days."

Mana nodded, taking the last bite of her sandwich. "Okay. So can I watch TV?" she asked, handing him the remote.

Kai smiled. "Sure," he turned on the TV and let her watch. He took a sip of his juice and turned to the right channel before lying down and closing his eyes.

Mana lowered the volume a little to let him sleep. She gently took his hand laid next to him.

* * *

"Toshi-nii! You didn't listen!" Mana called to the brunet, running down the stairs.

"I told you I'm feeling better," Kai replied with a smile, placing two plates of fried rice on the table.

The girl frowned. She noticed he had changed and taken a shower due to his damp hair. She realized he must have done all this around when she fell asleep.

"Toshi-nii, did you do that on purpose?" Mana asked as she sat next to him.

"I just didn't want to wake you," Kai responded, hiding his smile.

"You tricked me!" Mana pouted.

"I did not," Kai denied, eating his food. "I feel better anyway."

"Okay, but you still have to take your medicine," Mana said with a frown.

Kai chuckled at that but agreed. They continued to eat in silence until Mana remembered.

"Toshi-nii, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Kai almost choked on his food. Swallowing slowly, he asked, "Where did this come from?"

"Well, you know me, but I don't know much about you," Mana said honestly. "You never tell me anything about yourself."

"I guess not," Kai scratched the back of his head. "Alright. No, I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Okay, so how come you never talk to your parents?" Mana inquired curiously. She noticed how Kai tensed, but he immediately relaxed a second later.

"Oh, they're not around," Kai responded, seeming too cheery.

"Where did they go?" Mana pushed. Now she was interested. There seemed to be some big secret behind his family.

"...On a trip. They won't be back. For a while," Kai murmured, his eyes darkening. He didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Oh." Mana felt that he wasn't comfortable on this topic, so she didn't ask anymore.

Kai forced a smile. "It's a secret. So don't tell anyone."

Mana beamed. "Okay!" After taking another bite, she asked,

"Toshi-nii, what are you afraid of?"

"Uh..." Kai took a sip of water, avoiding eye contact.

"Please!" Mana begged with a smile. "I really want to know!"

"Well..." Kai bought himself time by taking another sip of water and tried to think of a way to change the subject. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he was afraid of. Only one thing came to mind, but he wasn't about to say it.

"Come on!"

Kai thought for an answer. He smiled. "...It's a secret."

"What?!" Mana almost fell off her chair. "But... but that's not fair!"

"Is it?"

Mana finished her food and took a her plate of cake. "No, it's not."

Kai finished his food with an amused look. He popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed it with water. He had felt a lot better after his rest. His temperature was back to normal. Only the occasional pain in his head would tell him he hasn't fully recovered. He sighed inwardly. _This is what I get for stressing over things,_ Kai thought, shaking his head. _Miwa has to come back. I should just deal with it when the time comes_.

"Toshi-nii, since you're feeling better, can I get some more cake?" Mana asked hopefully.

"Don't you ever get bored of it?" Kai asked, picking up the plates.

"Well, if you insist, then can I get cupcakes?" Mana asked slyly.

"Don't push it, Mana."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasse?" Mana pled, shaking Kai's shoulder, who had yet to fall back asleep due to her begging.

Kai sighed, burying his head in the pillow. "I told you no. The answer won't change."

"But I'm dying to know!" Mana insisted, shaking his shoulder more.

Kai groaned. "No."

"Please?"

"The answer does NOT change."

Mana huffed, jumping on the bed next to the laying brunet. She couldn't help herself. He was always calm and collected; it was only natural to want to know his fear. Then again – she turned to see the brunet pull the blankets over his head with a groan– she had seen a very different side to him. He had been more honest with his words instead of letting her make him do whatever she wanted. Mana smiled. She guessed she could be happy with that.

"Toshi-nii, you're not asleep, are you?" Mana asked, crawling next to him and yanking the blanket away.

Kai sighed, moving to his side. "How could I be?" he asked flatly, his face looking annoyed.

Mana grinned. "I was only curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kai muttered the proverb to himself. "Don't you want to play or something?"

"Oh right!" Mana remembered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Kagero deck that Kai lent her. "Can you card fight me?"

Kai blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that. "Sure, but why?"

"I want to get better!" Mana smiled.

Kai eventually agreed. They set down the play mats and started the card fight. Kai went easy but eventually won in the end.

"You always win," Mana pouted. "I guess that's why you're famous."

Kai sweat dropped. "I'm not that famous."

"That's not what I heard," Mana disagreed. "Those people in the park kept saying a bunch of stuff about you. Something about Al4 and Q4 or something like that. Anyways, can I get dinner?" she grinned, immediately losing interest in the subject.

"Why is food always on your mind?" Kai asked, putting everything away.

"Because I love food!" Mana called, following him to the kitchen.

Kai shook his head, a barely evident smile on his face.

* * *

"Toshi-nii, are you sure you're not sick anymore?" Mana asked him, holding his hand and watching him intently.

"You've been asking me that since I decided to come to school," Kai sighed. "My head barely hurts now."

"Well, okay," Mana frowned, still disbelieving. "But now we're going straight home."

"I'm starting to forget who's watching over who?" Kai remarked lightly.

"It's a mystery."

Kai and Mana turned around to see the one person they did not expect to see.

"Yo!" the blond grinned, waving to the two. "Miss me?"

* * *

**This story may be nearing its end. I thought maybe I could switch Mana's and Kai's places this time, but obviously not too long. I'm sure you all know who just showed up. ;) **

**Review if you have the time.**


	8. Separated

**This was a bit hard to do, but it came faster than I thought. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 8: Separated**

* * *

Mana's face lit up as she hugged her brother. "Onii-chan!"

"How'd you do while I was gone?" Miwa laughed, hugging the excited girl.

"When did you come back?" Kai asked, keeping his voice steady. _So, this was the last day..._

"Oh, about two hours ago," Miwa said, letting Mana down, though she still held his hand. "My parents guessed that you guys were out, so they decided to wait 'till you came back. I thought I could surprise you guys!"

"It was a surprise alright," Kai murmured lightly under his breath.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you two holding hands?" Miwa asked slyly with a smirk.

Kai looked away. He knew this would happen. There was no way he could be around Mana if Miwa was here.

Miwa glanced between the two with a perplexed look. What happened while he was gone? He thought they would be at each other's necks. Or at least Kai would make an attempt to murder him.

"Onii-chan! Can you play with me?" Mana asked with a happy smile, barely hearing his question.

"Sure thing," Miwa grinned. "Kai, you should come with us."

Kai nodded stiffly, knowing he would need to take his stuff back now that he was leaving. He glanced at Mana, who was speaking animatedly with her brother, a huge smile on her face. Kai didn't want to be the one to make her unhappy. Maybe he could just leave without seeing her.

Looking at Mana right now, that idea actually seemed good.

* * *

Kai managed to slip away from the room as everyone was distracted with Mana speaking a mile a minute. He quickly gathered his belongings and swiftly left the room. Going back downstairs, he was lucky that the family moved away from the door. He hesitated as his hand landed on the knob.

He wasn't okay with this. Not at all. Maybe he should-

"Kai! You here?"

The brunet immediately tensed and lost all his resolve. He swiftly opened the door and just as quickly, shut it.

Miwa stepped into the room with a frown. Did Kai just leave? That was unusual for him. Then again, Kai wasn't too keen being around his parents. They didn't see eye-to-eye. Miwa's parents had been very angry that he left Mana with Kai. But Miwa didn't mind. In all honesty, Miwa had chosen Kai to watch over his sister because he was the only person the blond would trust for something like this.

"Onii-chaaan!"

Miwa brushed off his concern when Mana called him.

"Alright! What do you want to play?" Miwa asked, bending down to the girl's height.

"Hide and seek!" Mana excitedly jumped around. "No peaking!"

Miwa laughed. "Okay, I'm starting now!"

Mana quickly ran up the stairs as Miwa started to count. Just as she was about to reach her room, a sudden nostalgic feeling hit her.

"Where's Toshi-nii?" she murmured to herself. She reached down the steps when Miwa came up looking for her.

"Hey, why didn't you hide?" Miwa asked with a confused frown.

"Onii-chan, where's Toshi-nii?" Mana frowned sadly.

"T-T-T... WHAT?!" Miwa's eyes popped out.

"Where is Toshi-nii?!" Mana shouted, wanting the brunet.

"Mana, you're being too loud," their mother said, followed closely by their father. "What's the matter?"

Mana pouted sadly. "I want Toshi-nii."

"I... I think she means K-Kai," Miwa said slowly, not able to comprehend it all.

"Sweetie, he left. Why would you want him?" the woman asked gently, but Miwa could see the distaste in her eyes. She and her husband didn't like Kai at all. Miwa didn't like where this was going. Mana looked hurt broken when she heard this.

"T-Toshi-nii left?" Mana swallowed the lump in her throat. "But, he's coming back. Right?"

"I know you may have taken some _liking_ to him," their father spoke, "but that was only a one time thing." He gave a pointed look to his son.

"What?"

"He will not be watching you anymore," their mother confirmed. "I don't like the way he is."

"But why?!" Mana demanded. Miwa was not about to stop her. He loved his parents, but they were insulting Kai too much. The brunet was not that bad at all. He just came across indifferent.

"Because he is not good," she said. "A child that lives without his parents is not someone we want around you. He won't make it far in his life without his family."

"Oka-san..." Miwa frowned. She was saying too much.

"Why doesn't he live with his parents?" Mana asked, a feeling of dread forming.

"They died."

Mana blinked. Once. Then again. She thought she heard wrong. She hoped she heard wrong. But her parents' faces told her otherwise.

"B-but..." Mana felt tears in her eyes. "Why can't I be with him?"

Miwa tensed. He knew that look in his parents' eyes. They spoiled Mana rotten, but when it came down to things like this, nothing could convince them. They would never let their children be around someone they deemed bad.

"Mana, you're to never see him again, and that's finale."

* * *

Kai placed all his clothes back in the once empty drawer. After he finished unpacking, Kai fell on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Maybe he should just take a nap. Funny. He had wished for some nap time before, but he didn't want it now that he had it. He didn't know what he wanted.

The brunet sighed. He was over thinking things. Mana was happy now that Miwa was here. He no longer has to watch over her. It's as simple as that.

But Kai's heart didn't agree. He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep it away. It seemed like forever, but he finally fell into his unpleasant dreams.

The morning seemed to come too quickly. Kai felt like he hadn't slept at all. He slipped off his bed and trudged to the bathroom. He then went downstairs, dressed in his school uniform. Kai was never in a mood to eat, and this was no exception. He threw on his coat and headed to school without breakfast.

Kai then realized he hadn't skipped meals in a long time.

* * *

Kai sighed as he made it to his classroom and dropped himself in the first empty chair he came across.

"Aren't you cheery?" Satoshi greeted him with his usual smirk. "Hey, where's the little girl?"

"Just shut up," Kai muttered, laying his head down.

Satoshi's smirk was gone. "Did something happened?"

No answer was given.

"Toshiki, are you okay?" Satoshi asked worriedly.

"Don't call me that," Kai muttered darkly under his breath.

Satoshi was about to retort to that, when everyone turned to the person at the door. Miwa.

Kai immediately dropped his head down. "Why did I look?"

Everyone expected the blond to make some witty remark, or make some sort of dumb joke. The blond walked silently into the room and sat in the front.

"How was your trip?" someone dared to break the tense silence.

"Fine," he murmured silently, not bothering to glance at the person.

Now Kai was looking. There were too many things wrong. Miwa and quiet never work. Miwa NEVER sits in the front. And he absolutely does not step into the room without letting the whole of Japan know it.

"Oh, he's back," Satoshi murmured, surprised. Everything then clicked. He turned to Kai. "Wait. So you're not a baby-sitter anymore?"

Kai stayed silent, too transfixed by the blond's strange attitude. It became worse when Satoshi forced Kai to stop avoiding the blond and speak to him. Miwa actually pretended he wasn't there and left the room. Kai didn't bother speaking to him after that.

* * *

"Hey." Satoshi casually stepped in front of the blond's way, not letting him go further.

Miwa blinked surprised at this. "Yes?"

"Are you going to speak to him or not? Toshiki did bond with your sister," Satoshi said with a frown.

Miwa looked away. "It's complicated."

"School's over," the black-haired boy shrugged. "You realize I'm not leaving 'till you talk to him, right?"

Miwa sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

Satoshi smiled, moving out of the way. "Good. He's just leaving the school."

Miwa nodded and ran past him. He reached the outside and spotted the brunet amongst the other students. He caught Kai's attention by grasping his shoulder.

Kai tensed at the contact, too caught up in his thoughts to hear him coming. "Miwa?"

"Hey," the blond gave a sheepish smile. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," Kai gave his friend a confused look but followed him down the sidewalk.

Miwa took a deep breath before he started.

"So, have you had fun watching my sister?" he tried to lighten the mood. He could tell it would take every ounce of persuasion just to get Kai to answer. The brunet was not in the best mood.

As he expected, Kai made no sign of showing he heard. Miwa actually considered that perhaps he didn't hear, but moved on to the next question.

"She seems to like you. Why's that?" This was an honest question. Miwa died to know how they could have got along. He wasn't blind to his sister's attitude.

Kai just shook his head. Miwa felt more confident. This was faster than he thought.

"Kai, come on. She's really down that you left."

"And how would telling you change anything?" Kai muttered, finally speaking.

Miwa wiped an imaginary bead of sweat off his forehead. _That wasn't too bad,_ he thought.

"Miwa, if that's all you have to say..." Kai was about to leave, but Miwa grabbed his arm.

"Answer me, Kai," Miwa said seriously.

Kai sighed and mumbled quietly. "We may have bonded a little."

Miwa did a little victory dance in his head. He knew he had been getting better at this.

"So why did you leave?"

Kai gave Miwa a look. "You know your parents don't like my company, right?"

"That's not it. Mana wants to know why you left."

Kai blinked at that. He expected something else. Maybe something like his parents disliking his choice of a baby-sitter.

"Why did you tell her then?" Kai asked quietly.

They stopped in front of the park and sat at Kai's regular bench. Miwa turned to Kai.

"Kai, I didn't. She realized herself and kept calling you," Miwa frowned. "Oh, yeah. Toshi-nii?" he couldn't help but tease with a grin.

Kai made an indignant sound and looked away. He fought back his groan and sighed instead. He focused on the more important part. So Mana was upset? Kai didn't think she would have realized he was gone so quickly. But Kai didn't believe Miwa's attitude would change drastically because of that. His eyes narrowed as he knew the problem.

"Your parents." Kai knew they didn't like him. That was why he dreaded Miwa's return. He had wondered all the while he watched over Mana why the blond's parents let him do it.

"Yyyyeah," Miwa dragged on awkwardly, now in the tight position. "They may have said too many things to Mana."

"Like what?" Kai's eyes narrowed.

Miwa chuckled nervously. "Oh you know... That you live alone, away from your family, annnnd that your parents are –ahem– dead."

Kai clenched his fists, muttering something under his breath. He had wanted to keep that a secret from the girl.

"...So what should I do?"

Some anger disappeared as Kai looked at the blond, who once again surprised him. "What?"

Miwa fiddled with his fingers in thought. "Mana's hurt. She's really sad that she can't see you."

Kai listened closely to his friend.

"She locked herself in her room since last night and hasn't come out," Miwa continued, his eyes darkening.

"Isn't she scared of being alone?" Kai asked, concerned for the girl.

Miwa nodded with a frown. "That's why I'm so worried. I tried to convince her to let me in, but she wouldn't listen. My parents can't do anything because she screams at them."

Kai tried to digest what he heard. He had never expected this to happen. True, he was aware Miwa's parents would have some _complaints_, but this was completely different.

Miwa watched his best friend think of a solution. He had hope, but his parents could tare that down. They were loving and kind, but Kai was someone they didn't like. Miwa sighed. They had met Kai at the worse time. The day after his parents died. The brunet was almost completely silent. The rare words he did speak were cold and empty, so much unlike him. Miwa could never convince his parents that was not how his friend was. He turned to said friend when a sigh was heard.

"This is going to be troublesome," Kai murmured, more to himself than to Miwa as he rubbed his head.

"Kai?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Kai warned. "It would probably backfire terribly."

"So what is it?" Miwa persisted.

"I may have to come to your house," Kai said dryly. "It's the only way she'd leave her room."

"Yeah, but my parents will not agree," Miwa sighed.

"We have two choices," Kai said, sitting straighter. "You either try to convince them."

"Or..." Miwa could see where this was going and he did not like it. The first option was already horrible.

"Or I come whether they like it or not," Kai responded definitely.

* * *

Again Kai found it hard to sleep that night. He stared at his ceiling in thought. Miwa agreed to try and convince his parents, but both boys knew that was close to impossible. Kai didn't like the second option either; there was just no other way.

Kai shook his head and pulled the covers over him. He would need all the sleep he could get if he wanted to have enough patience for tomorrow. That thought alone made him stop thinking and focus on his rest.

His sleep didn't last long as a beeping noise echoed on the walls of his room. Tired emerald eyes cracked open with a frown. Kai snatched his phone from the desk near his bed and looked at it. A text from Miwa. Kai's eyes widened as he read it over.

He jumped off the bed, throwing on a coat, and running outside. He didn't care if all he was wearing was a T-shirt under.

Running down the street, Kai found it hard to believe that Miwa would text him this rather than call. He found it even weirder that this was all he had to say. The blond was more talkative than this. Even in his texts. Kai wondered if he should ask for him to be more specific as he ran down the street. Then again, the text alone was enough for him to run out to his friend's house at midnight.

_Mana's gone_

* * *

**Well, yet another cliffhanger. They're so much more fun when you're doing it. XD **

**Anyways, Review if you want!**


	9. Depressing search

**Smaller than usual yes, but here it is! I had been thinking of waiting on this chapter just to make things interesting. If you've noticed, the image I have for this chapter has a small conversation between Kai and Miwa. I know the blond's side is hard to read, but I couldn't control that. I'll give you a hint: this is where Miwa asks Kai to baby-sit Mana. Now, you may forget that useless information and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 9:** **Depressing search**

* * *

Kai couldn't believe it. The stupidity of Miwa's parents was absurd, or maybe Kai was just too agitated because they were yelling at him at midnight, for apparently being the cause of Mana's disappearance.

"This isn't the time for accusations," Kai forced out through grit teeth.

"We should be looking for Mana," Miwa added quickly before his parents could say anything.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't influenced her!" the angry mother accused.

"_Excuse me_?"

Miwa gulped. Kai was angry. VERY angry. The brunet was usually calm, even when he is sometimes angry. But there are those rare moments that Miwa wished were not happening right now. All he wanted to do was find Mana. But that would be difficult. His parents were taking out their anger on Kai because they were so stressed and worried.

"You pushed away your family and live without their help! What more of an example does she need?!" his dad demanded.

Miwa wished he hadn't left on a trip. He wished that he wasn't here. He wished Mana-

The silent sound of the door shutting made him finally process that Kai had just left. Without a word. He expected the brunet to yell and with good reason. Miwa saw his parents carry the same shocked face as his.

The blond quickly ran after the brunet after letting go of his shock.

"Kai!"

"I'll search this side," Kai murmured quietly, motioning to his area.

Miwa screeched to a stop and blinked. "What?"

"You take the other side." And with that, the brunet ran down the street. Miwa wanted to go after him, but he was more worried about his sister. So he began searching.

* * *

Kai fought the urge to scream as he crossed the road. That one comment sent him into a fit of rage. And it hurt. More than they would know.

The teen shook his head and continued the search. He didn't have to time to wallow up in despair. _All I need to do is find Mana,_ he thought, making it to the park. He was startled when he came upon his usual bench.

"Satoshi?"

The black haired teen was wearing a black hood, but Kai could tell it was him. "Got a text," came the reply as he held up his phone before putting it away in his pocket. "You really should tell me this kind of stuff. I'll help you look."

"...Right."

They walked together until the road split.

"I got this side," Satoshi announced, receiving a simple nod. "Oh, and you're going to tell me what else is bothering you later," he called over his shoulder.

The brunet had nothing to say to that and continued the search. It went on up until 5 o'clock in the morning. Kai felt exhausted as he met up with Satoshi and Miwa at the blonde's house where his parents were.

"Couldn't find anything," Satoshi muttered, pulling his hood over his eyes.

Kai couldn't find anything to say.

Miwa just nodded silently.

The only sounds came from his mother as she cried.

Satoshi placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Toshiki, let's go."

Not gaining an answer, he lightly steered his friend away from the house and down the street. Kai stiffened when he heard and felt Satoshi make him walk faster.

"Don't ever come back!"

* * *

Satoshi led Kai to his room and shut the door. He made the brunet sit on his bed and made himself comfortable next to him.

"Nice house," Satoshi commented quietly. It was his first time coming to the brunet's house since he moved back.

Kai just buried his head in his knees.

Satoshi patted him on the back. He knew this wasn't the best time, but he also knew it would be worse if Kai kept his feelings bottled up inside. "Toshiki, did Miwa's parents say something to you?" He knew by the looks the brunet was getting that they probably blamed him for it.

He heard something barely resembling to a yes. Satoshi sighed with a smile. "They're just worried for her. They don't mean what they're saying."

"...Yeah."

The blue-eyed teen smiled. "Good. Now don't get all teary-eyed on me. It doesn't suit you."

He was happy to hear a slight laugh from the brunet. "Now, I am so tired right now, and my sister will destroy me when I see her, so let's get some sleep."

Kai managed a grim smile at his friend. There was an argument between who gets the bed. Satoshi won in the end due to the brunet's lack of sleep the day before and forced Kai to sleep on the bed.

Satoshi pulled out a spare futon and closed his eyes. They were soon fast asleep.

* * *

"You so have to pay me back!"

Kai chuckled dryly, finding it hard to cheer up. Satoshi had already left when he woke up. He received a call soon afterwards from him.

"Don't you laugh!" Satoshi shouted through the phone. "My sister practically twisted my ear off! And I sent her a text! What more was I supposed to do?!"

"Uh-huh." Kai knew he shouldn't be treating Satoshi like this, especially after he had helped him. But the depressed teen couldn't help it. The entire morning he wondered if he should call Miwa. He was worried about the blond.

"Toshiki, I'll come help you look for her," Satoshi spoke knowingly, now serious. "First, get something to eat, you _former_ meal skipper."

At this, Kai managed a small smile. He wondered how he became friends with the strange ones. Ren, Miwa, Satoshi, they were all ridiculous.

"Okay, we'll meet at the park," Kai said before hanging up. He forced himself off the comfort of his bed and took a soothing shower. He dried his hair before putting on a black T-shirt and a red vest jacket over it. He brushed his hair back and headed downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, he took out some eggs and started cooking. He ate his breakfast very slowly, learning from past experiences that he couldn't eat fast after not eating for days. Unless he wanted to throw up.

Kai finished a while later and washed the dishes. He dried his hands on the towel before going to the door. He opened his closet and reached for the coat when he heard a whisper.

"Hey, Toshi-nii."

* * *

**I'm about to reach double digits in the chapters! ...It makes me realize how little I did with this story. I congratulate anyone who has read this far. **

**Review if you have the time.**


	10. A brat at her finest

**I am updating way too quickly I think. Anyway, here's the next chapter with the usual fluff and humor. And, no. I don't believe anyone is actually reading this before reading the chapter. To no one who is reading this, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 10:** **A brat at her finest**

* * *

Kai blinked again and again. He was not imagining this. Mana was standing right in front of him, rubbing her eyes as if she had been sleeping. Kai didn't have time to think of anything else because Mana jumped on him.

"Toshi-nii!" she hugged him warmly, her small arms wrapping around his neck. "I missed you!"

Kai returned it numbly, not knowing what to say. He simply let the words tumble out of his mouth. "Mana... were you here the whole time?"

Mana let go and got to the floor. She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Actually, I left home ages ago, and kept walking around," she gripped Kai's hand as she remembered the fear of being alone. Kai impulsively gripped it back.

"I got sleepy, so I stopped. I found out it was your house after you left really late. So I went in and hid in the closet." Her sheepish gin came back on. "And I fell asleep. It wasn't my fault! My bedtime is way earlier than midnight!" It was a miracle nothing happened to her. At least she had taken her coat to keep her warm in the cold.

Kai wasn't processing anything. His body and mind was numb. Relief, fear, and happiness washed over him. He again acted on impulse. He bent down and pulled Mana into a hug.

Mana's eyes widened. She slowly returned the hug. "Toshi-nii?"

"You idiot," Kai whispered, is eyes shadowed. "Do you have any idea how much you worried everyone? Miwa and your parents were even considering to involve the police."

Mana felt more concerned than guilty. Kai's hand were shaking, and his voice sounded cracked. Was he crying?

"Everyone was worried about you," Kai continued, his grip on her tightening. "...I was worried about you."

Mana comfortingly rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Toshi-nii. I didn't know I'd scare everyone. Toshi-nii?"

Kai didn't respond; he just hugged her tighter.

"I'm okay, Toshi-nii," she reassured him and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek. "So don't cry. Toshi-nii isn't supposed to cry." She felt Kai move his hand and rub his eyes before setting her down.

"I'm not crying."

Mana just smiled happily. She took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

Kai let himself be dragged as a smile graced his face. "You won't find anything," he murmured lightly.

Mana pouted, having checked the fridge. "Toshi-nii! Nothing's made!"

"I don't eat," Kai blurted before he could stop himself. He saw Mana's eyes become sad. Kai looked away. "Forget it. I'll make something."

Mana nodded and held onto his arm. "Can I sit next to you while you cook?"

Kai nodded, no longer trusting his tongue. He lifted her on the counter and let her watch. As he made the food, he could feel Mana's eyes on him he whole time. He guessed she was thinking about his deceased parents. Kai felt uneasy at the moment.

"Toshi-nii."

Kai jumped and hissed as he cut himself with the knife.

"Toshi-nii!" Mana got off the counter and went next to him. The cut was a bit deep, blood pooling out. "I'm sorry. Wait. Let me get a bandage!"

"It's fine," Kai's words were lost to the girl who seemed to know what she was looking for. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a bandage.

Kai blinked. He didn't even know he had bandages there. Kai silently washed away the blood on his finger, ignoring the slight sting before letting Mana wrap it in a bandage.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again, looking guilty.

"How did you know where to look?" Kai asked.

"I saw it while I was looking for food." Mana again gave him that sad look. "Toshi-nii, do you really live here?"

Kai shut his mouth. He couldn't say anything. This place was just for shelter, self-cleaning, and avoiding any unwanted people. It held no greater purpose.

"Toshi-nii, where are your parents?"

Kai slowly closed his eyes. "Gone."

"Forever," Mana finished quietly. "Not for a while. You're alone here, Toshi-nii."

"I'm not," Kai's respond was weak as it was not true.

"Yes you are!" Mana insisted. "And I'm going to change that!"

"Huh?" Kai blinked at the girl's determined look. "Mana, I'm fine, really. You don't have to-"

"But I want to!" Mana smiled happily as she hugged his arm. "Toshi-nii, you're too nice to be left alone."

Kai's mouth opened slightly, his eyes growing a bit bigger. "...I'm not exactly called that."

"Then those people are dumb," Mana grinned with a wave of her hand. "Toshi-nii's cakes are too good to be left uneaten!"

Kai found himself laughing at that. She really did have a way with him.

"So, I'm staying!"

Kai stopped. It finally hit him that other people were also looking for her. "Mana, you can't."

"Yes I can!" Mana argued.

"Hold on." Kai needed to text Satoshi first. He pulled out his phone and sent the text.

_Found Mana. Thanks for the help._

"But Toshi-nii!" Mana whined. "I want to stay here!"

"But your parents are worried about you," Kai responded gently. "Miwa is too."

"Onii-chan," Mana seemed to lose her resolve.

"Come on," Kai bent down to her height. "I'll take you back."

"But you're unhappy!" Mana pointed out. "Your face is hurt!"

Kai knew that, but he didn't know how he could smile. "Mana, your parents are more important. Miwa and them are worried, so you have to go back. Okay?"

Mana frowned but nodded slowly. "Okay."

* * *

"Taishi, could you get the door?" the blond barely heard his mother ask.

Miwa pushed himself off the couch and trudged towards the door. His mind couldn't stop worrying about his sister. Where was she? She couldn't be doing well out there all alone. In his shock, Miwa almost fell backwards just by the little weight his sister had.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" Mana grinned, hugging her startled brother.

"You sneaky rascal!" Miwa laughed, expressing his happiness as he hugged her back. Once he set her down, he saw Kai standing by the doorway. It dawned on his that he had left his best friend alone through all this.

"Kai, uh, hey."

"...Hey."

Mana blinked, looking between the two. "You two are acting funny. Toshi-nii, is this another one of your secrets?"

"Something like that," Kai murmured with a smile. He gave Miwa a reassuring smile. Kai understood he was worried about Mana, just like he was.

"Taishi?"

Everyone tensed as Miwa's parents saw them.

"Mana!" her mom was about to hug her. Instead Mana hugged Kai's leg, to which the brunet stiffened.

"Mana, what are you doing?" her father asked, relieved to see her safe but angry at what she did.

"First let's close the door," Miwa said, sounding calmer than he was. The door shut and everyone walked in the house and sat on a couch. Mana chose to sit between her brother and baby-sitter.

"Sweetie, why did you leave?" her mom asked worriedly.

"Because you wouldn't let me see Toshi-nii," Mana frowned, taking hold of the brunet's hand. Kai and Miwa shared a nervous look. What was she up to?

"So it was your fault," her dad glared at the brunet.

Kai blinked without emotion and didn't say anything. He had nothing to say anyway.

"No it was not!" Mana snapped. "I left because YOU were being mean to Toshi-nii! Toshi-nii isn't mean!"

"Mana, I think you should stop," Kai told her gently, but she didn't listen.

"Toshi-nii was worried about you and that's why he brought me here!" Mana exclaimed angrily. "After you were mean to him! And I wanted to stay at his house!"

Kai blinked as he saw the adults' expressions change a little. They seemed to doubt themselves.

"If it wasn't for 'the guy who won't make it far in life', I wouldn't be here!" Mana added air quotes. "He's like family to me! And-"

"Mana," Kai interrupted her, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough. Listen to your parents."

The family was startled by his actions. Especially Miwa. He knew what Kai was doing, and he did not like it at all.

"But, Toshi-nii-"

"They're probably right," Kai said softly. "I may not make it far without support. So it's better if you don't get too attached to me."

"But..." Mana felt tears in her eyes. They were saying good-bye.

Kai offered a sad smile. "I never thought I'd actually baby-sit someone." He ruffled the girl's hair affectionately.

"Toshi-nii, I'm already attached to you," Mana sniffed, tears rolling down her face. "I don't want you to leave!"

Kai found it hard to stop his own. This was what he feared. Losing another loved one. But he pushed the feeling away. Just like he always did. It would come back with vengeance for the rest of his life. Still, he bent down to the girl's height and brushed away her tears.

"We can't always get what we want, Mana," he spoke gently, his green eyes twinkling. Lightly, he kissed her forehead before standing up and turning to the others.

He gave them a nod, knowing if he spoke he would break, and headed for the door. He felt all eyes on him. He turned the door knob, and was about to open the door when someone called him.

"Wait."

Kai turned around in surprise. Neither Miwa nor Mana had called him. It was their mom.

"Yuko," her husband looked surprised as well, but Miwa could see the slight understanding in his eyes and smiled. They accepted Kai.

"Please come sit here."

Kai blinked, a surprised look on his face. He saw Miwa grin at him and told him to sit down.

Mana hugged the brunet happily even though she didn't know what was going on either. Kai gently pulled her on his lap and listened to what they had to say.

Kai knew it was rude, but he could not help but show his apparent shock. They were apologizing. Kai didn't understand how a person could change so easily. But he remembers Miwa telling him that his parents were tired, and they act irrational if something happens to Mana.

Kai realized they had finished and were looking at him expectantly. Kai's mind suddenly turned blank, and he couldn't think of anything to say. Sorry? Or thank you? Or okay?

"Toshi-nii," Mana whispered to him, though everyone could hear her. "I know this is a bad time, but I'm hungry."

And just like that, the tension left the room. Mana's parents laughed, confusing Mana. Miwa snickered, patting Kai on the back who was even more startled.

They decided to just stop everything and eat something. Mana grabbed the plate of cake from the fridge and brought it to the table.

"Eat this!" she grinned as if nothing happened. "Toshi-nii made it! It's so good!" As if to prove it, she cut out a big slice for herself and started to eat it.

Miwa nudged Kai's shoulder before trying it. He slowly swallowed. "Kai, I am hurt that you never made this for me. Jerk!"

Kai was still on the earlier topic. He had trouble understanding how this family worked. They were all the same. All of them were laughing and speaking to each other as if they weren't just arguing about a very important matter.

"It is good," their mother agreed. "How did you do it?" she asked, honestly interested.

Miwa laughed at Kai's lost look. "Sorry, Mom. Kai's a little shy when it comes to strangers."

Kai blinked and sent Miwa a look, who grinned in response. Kai didn't understand. It was like everything was normal. They were all acting like nothing happened. At least now Kai knew it ran in the family.

"Toshi-nii, aren't you going to eat?" Mana asked him, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Uh...s-sure," he slowly began to eat.

"Glad to see you stopped skipping meals!" Miwa teased him.

"I knew it!" Mana said with a pout.

"Miwa!"

The parents both shared a look before nodding.

"Toshiki-kun."

Miwa saw Kai's body go rigid. He shook his head. His best friend could never act normal around strangers.

"We'd like to offer you a deal."

* * *

**Here's to reaching double digits. I think one or two more chapters and then either I will make a bonus or put that in my FLF story. I'm making this up as I go, so I'm not really sure when this story will end. **

**Review if you feel like it.**


	11. Back to normal, whatever that is

**Well, I hope your wait was worth it. This chapter is actually bigger than the others, and you may be able to see how it almost looks plot-less. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 11: Back to normal, whatever that is.**

* * *

"Yay!" Mana cheered, hugging Kai happily. "So he can come over anytime?"

Her parents nodded with a smile. "Anytime. On the condition you are in bed by _eight_ o'clock."

Mana pouted. "But that's too early! I'm a big girl now!"

Kai hardly heard the girl's discomfort as he hugged her. It had all worked out. Everything would go back to normal. Kai inwardly laughed at the thought. He never would have thought that he being a baby-sitter would be normal.

"What about me?" Miwa pretended to be hurt.

"You don't count, Onii-chan," Mana grinned at her brother, letting go of Kai and holding his hand. "You need experience."

"A whole lot of it," Kai murmured with a smile.

Miwa pretended he had a broken heart, but in the end he laughed with his sister.

* * *

"So basically you're just watching over her like you used to?" Satoshi summed up, leaving the school with his best friend.

"Since they think Onii-chan needs help." Mana nodded her head happily, holding Kai's hand.

"That's mean!" Miwa feigned a hurt expression.

"Yeah, that's about it," Kai ignored Miwa who got animated tears popping out of his eyes.

"Toshi-nii, can I get ice cream?" Mana asked excitedly, tugging on his hand as they stopped in front of the shop. "Pleeeeeaaaaasse?"

"If you say-" Satoshi was interrupted with the affirmative.

"Alright," Kai agreed willingly.

"Mean!" Both Satoshi and Miwa cried.

"What?" Kai raised an eyebrow at them, stepping in the shop and letting Mana choose her flavor. He gave the cone to Mana and paid for it before leaving.

"You never buy us anything!" his friends both emphasized.

"...Okay."

Mana giggled as she licked her ice cream. Kai's expression really did look like he didn't understand the problem. Mana wondered if he was pretending just to tease them.

Satoshi punched Kai in the shoulder, and Miwa pretended his heart was broken.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with you two," Kai murmured, looking at them both.

"Oh shut up," Satoshi muttered, his arms folded.

"Satoshi," Kai glared at him and nodded his head towards the girl who was now staring at him.

"Sashi-chan said a bad word!" Mana gasped, pointing at the black haired boy.

"Nice nickname," Kai muttered, earning another punch in the shoulder. "Ow," Kai murmured, rubbing his shoulder, though he was smirking, and Satoshi knew he was hardly hurt at all.

Miwa grinned at his sister. "It's not really a ba-"

"Miwa!" Kai shot the blonde a look.

"Well, it was nice walking with you guys," Satoshi said, taking his leave. He ruffled Mana's hair before he left. "Later, kiddo. Oh and Toshiki! You still owe me big time!" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm not a kid!" Mana shouted unhappily. "Why does everyone think I'm a kid," she pouted her lip and folded her arms.

"It's funny how I'm now almost the only one who calls you Kai," Miwa told his friend.

Kai glared. "Don't get any ideas."

Miwa laughed. "Hai, hai. See you later!" he waved with a grin before bolting down the street.

"Oi! Miwa!" Kai called, but the blond didn't slow his pace. Kai frowned. _Why did he do that?_

"Oh, Oka-san was angry he didn't finish his homework," Mana remembered, licking her ice cream. "She said she would ground him for a week if he did not come home and finish it."

Kai smirked at the memory of when he showed Miwa all the work he had missed. Still, the brunet knew the blond wouldn't run off home just for that. He had a feeling Miwa did that to give the two space. And Kai was grateful for that.

"Ne, Toshi-nii," Mana smiled up at him. "Do you want to eat something too?"

Kai blinked down at her as they continued their walk. He had already eaten lunch, and it was not even close to dinner time. "No, I'm not hungry."

"But you're too skinny," Mana frowned at him, which Kai had to admit, looked rather cute. "Your arms are too bony."

Kai now wished the weather didn't drastically change. Maybe he should stop wearing T-shirts all together. "It's just a habit."

Mana's frown didn't leave as she finished her cone. "Onii-chan told me you sometimes faint because you skip meals."

Kai mentally told himself that maybe later he could tell Miwa of that four-page essay he had to write. "That doesn't happen anymore. That was years ago when..."

"Toshi-nii?" Mana looked at the brunet who immediately stopped himself.

Kai frowned and shook his head. "...When my parents died."

"Oh..." Mana looked down, lightly squeezing his hand. She knew she should not ask. It was not her business, and it might hurt him. But she was so curious. It would be better to ask now than to bring it up later. "Toshi-nii...what happened?"

Kai's eyes widened only slightly. He had expected this question to come. It was understandable for her to want to know. The brunet took a deep breath.

"It was raining that day. I had been kept at school because of some problem."

Mana guessed he didn't mention the problem because it was not important. She nodded her head to show that she was listening.

"So when I was finally let go," Kai continued, his eyes a flurry of emotions, "I hurried home because I didn't get to tell my parents where I was. On the way, I heard screaming and-" Kai cursed himself for still feeling pain. It had been years since it happened.

"Toshi-nii..."

"...I saw two cars, wrecked and on fire," Kai's bangs shaded his eyes. "And I saw my parents, but...they weren't the same. I couldn't recognize them. They..."

"You don't have to say anymore, Toshi-nii," Mana assured him, her eyes wet with tears. She lightly wrapped her arms around him.

Kai silently returned the hug. After a few minutes, he let go and gave her a shadowy smile. "Sorry, even if it's been years, I still can't handle remembering it."

Mana sniffed.

Kai bent down and patted her head. "Why are you crying, Mana? It's okay." He lightly brushed away the tears.

Mana nodded and took hold of his hand. "Toshi-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you for telling me," she smiled at him.

Kai returned it softly. "Come on. I have something I need to tell your brother."

Mana giggled as they headed home. She knew it would be something her brother didn't want to hear because Kai was smirking.

* * *

"You're lying!"

Mana sat on her brother's bed, her legs swishing back and forth, watching her brother and baby-sitter.

"Tell that to the teacher tomorrow," Kai said casually with a wave of his hand, but there was an evident smirk creeping on his face. He was enjoying himself.

"But why didn't you tell me before!" Miwa exclaimed, his arms thrown wide for effect. "I mean seriously! I- OW!"

Kai pulled the blond's ear, his face now dark. "Because you keep telling Mana too many things about me," he hissed in the blond's ear before letting go.

Miwa pulled away, rubbing his red ear. "Ow, that hurt, Kai."

Kai just shrugged. When the blond continued to give him that pitiful look, Kai groaned. "Fine. I'll help you."

Miwa grinned, his face relieved. He quickly grabbed a loose-leaf paper from his messy stack on the bed and sat next to his sister. "Kai, stop wasting time and sit!" Miwa shouted frantically, pointing to his bed.

Kai rolled his eyes before seating himself on the bed and assisting his friend. Once Miwa finally finished, he collapsed backwards on his bed. "God I'll never work again!"

"Oh yes, you will," Kai said with a frown, dropping the half-finished math worksheet Miwa had dumped on the floor next to the blond. "Up. You forced me to help you, so now hurry up and finish. There isn't much left anyway."

"But I'm bored!" Mana interjected her brother's complaint. "Can't he do that later?"

Miwa looked up hopefully, but Kai wasn't agreeing. "Do you know how many times the teachers told me to remind you of all the homework you missed? There is no way I'm going to listen to another one of their rants."

Miwa sighed, pushing himself up. "I know, but you still have to help me!"

"How else would you do it?" Kai smirked, handing his friend a pencil.

"Hey!" Mana giggled, watching the two share insults. She regretted never asking Miwa who Kai was years ago. He was very sweet. Mana was always happy to be around him. She wished she always could be. He was alone after all. Mana didn't like how he only brought up his past by accident and would quickly cover it up.

"Wait..." Miwa raised up his hand to Kai as if the brunet would tell him the answer. "x=24!"

Kai breathed a sigh of relief. He really did not feel like explaining something he knew since eighth grade. "Yes."

"Kids!" Kai heard his friend's mom call. "Come down for dinner!"

"Okay!" both siblings responded.

Miwa was quick to dump his homework all over the floor before running downstairs with his sister. "Kai, come on!"

Kai shook his head and followed them down, slower.

"Hey, Oka-san, Oto-san," Miwa grinned and nudged Kai who simply coughed and waved. Miwa sighed as he dragged the awkward brunet to a chair. "Okay. We need to work on your communication skills."

"Whatever," Kai muttered.

Miwa laughed at his grumpy attitude and sat next to him. Mana sat next to her brother.

"Toshi-nii, can I have some cake?" Mana asked Kai hopefully.

"Mana, I've made almost every cake there is for you," Kai shook his head, letting her down.

"But you still owe me one cake!" Mana exclaimed, holding up her index finger.

"I don't."

"Yes! Remember when you told me that day?"

"...Uh, no?" Kai felt a sheepish smile forming on his lips.

"See! You do remember!" Mana pouted, folding her arms.

Kai sighed, getting out of his chair. "Alright. What kind?"

"Um...Strawberry cheese!" Mana chose excitedly.

"Mana," her mom gave her a look across the table.

"It's fine," Kai assured. "It won't take long."

As he had said, the brunet finished in record timing and placed the pink cake with white icing and strawberries dipped in chocolate on the table.

Miwa and Mana's mouth were watering. Their parents were extremely impressed. The family quickly took a slice, rather big in Kai's opinion.

They seemed to have forgotten about the meal and skipped to dessert. Kai watched them eat it, wondering why the usual loud family was so quiet.

"...Kai." Miwa placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice and face serious. "Have I not been a good friend to you all these years?"

Kai stared at the blond in utter confusion. "Huh?"

"Ho could you have never made this for me?!" Miwa demanded, shaking his friend's shoulder. "It's so good!"

"Toshi-nii, you have to stay for a few days!" Mana raised up her hand for the declaration, not caring there was icing around her mouth.

"I agree," their dad was better at holding her enthusiasm, but he smiled. "You have to tell us your secret one day."

The mother nodded. "I wouldn't mind taking a few lessons."

"Uh...I'm not sure," Kai rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was startled when Miwa seized his shoulders. "I don't care if you force me to do my homework, you're staying the rest of the week!"

"U-uh..."

"Yay!" Mana cheered again, nominating herself to be the official cheerleader of the house.

Kai glanced at each family member. _What did I do?_

* * *

"You're still shocked about all this?" Miwa asked as they went upstairs. "It's been two days."

"A little," Kai admitted, opening Mana's door and letting her in. "I really thought you were just joking."

"Of course... not," Mana insisted, a yawn interrupting her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Come on," Miwa bent down and picked up his sister. "It's past your bedtime."

"Sleep with me," Mana mumbled to both of them, her eyes closing.

Both boys smiled as they stepped into her room. Miwa placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

The boys took turns in the bathroom before Miwa pulled out a futon. They had a quiet argument about who should sleep with Mana.

"Miwa, you're her brother," Kai insisted.

"And I've slept with her for years. You have not, and she likes you," Miwa whispered, budging his reluctant friend forward. "And don't get cold feet. Mana told me everything I missed."

Kai agreed just to look away from Miwa's teasing look. He quietly laid beside the sleeping girl.

"Night, Kai."

"Night."

* * *

"Toshi-nii," Mana tapped the brunet's shoulder. "Can you read me a story?"

"Huh?" Kai blinked, rubbing the sleepiness out of his emerald eyes. "Oh, sure," he muttered sluggishly, pushing his hair out of his face. He yawned, his eyes staring off into nowhere as if he had no idea what she said.

Mana giggled at that. She had come to know the brunet as someone who loved his sleep and would need you to repeat the sentence twice before he could process it.

"Come on, Toshi-nii," Mana tugged on his arm eagerly. "Read me a story!"

"You're supposed to be asleep," Kai retorted weakly, a yawn escaping his mouth as he rubbed away the water from his eyes.

"But I can't sleep!" Mana folded her arms. "So read me a story!"

"Where's the book?"

"Toshi-niiiiii!" Mana whined, her cheeks puffed.

"Alright, alright," Kai gave in with a sleepy smile.

The story was occasionally interrupted with a yawn, to which Mana would complain about, and Kai would tell her it was almost midnight.

The next thing Kai knew, he was being woken up by Mana and her brother. Why did morning come so fast?

"Go away," Kai grumbled, yanking the blankets out of their hands and pulling them over him.

"I think you're so sleepy because you never eat, Toshi-nii," Mana said, pulling the blankets off again so she could see him.

"She got you there," Miwa grinned, poking the brunet in the rib, effectively getting him to stiffen, as he was very slim.

Kai opened one eye and shot the siblings a look before burying his head in the pillow.

"Toshi-nii, you can't make breakfast if you're asleep," Mana smiled, shaking her baby-sitter's shoulder. "Up!"

Kai groaned and forced himself off of the enticing bed.

Miwa snickered; Kai looked so irritated right now. His hair was everywhere, most on his face. His shirt and pants were wrinkled like they haven't been ironed in weeks.

"You're both annoying," Kai muttered as Mana hugged his arm, shouting in victory.

"The word is wonderful, Toshi-nii," Mana corrected him with her head held high and index finger pointed up. "Now, come on! I want my breakfast!"

Miwa laughed. "Let him shower first. He looks like he's been through the worst."

"You don't say?" Kai smiled sarcastically before grabbing a pair of clothes and heading to the bathroom. He was out in ten minutes, his look not showing a single sign of him ever looking unkempt.

"But you looked so much better before!" Miwa teased him as they followed the skipping Mana down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"You realize I _am_ the one cooking your breakfast," Kai stated frankly.

Miwa grinned. "Hold the onions!" He laughed at Kai's look all the way to the kitchen.

"Right," Kai sighed, putting on a black apron. "Now bother someone else if you want edible food. I'm already tired as it is."

That shut the siblings up. They mentally tested each other to see how long they could keep quiet. Five minutes.

"So what are you making?" Miwa asked, peering over his friend's shoulder.

"Something that will suffocate you if you bother me," Kai warned under his breath.

"Can I sit on the counter?" Mana asked, grinning at Kai's exasperated look.

Kai took a deep breath. Both of the siblings together were a handful. "_Miwa_, take your sister and go sit on the couch."

"But, Kai, we-"

"Taishi," his mom walked into the kitchen. "I hope you and Mana didn't wake him up so he could make your breakfast?" she tapped her foot.

Miwa and Mana gave identical sheepish grins before kindly sitting on the couch.

Kai blinked at how easy it was for them to listen when their mom was around. "...Thanks."

"Put extra spices," she smiled warmly and winked. "They hate it."

And Kai considered staying longer after breakfast.

* * *

It had been more than a week now, and Kai didn't want to start becoming a freeloader, so he decided he should leave. As he expected, there were problems.

"But you can't leave!" Mana exclaimed, pulling his hand.

_She's acting like I'm leaving forever,_ Kai though, amused. "Mana, I'll come see you just like I always do."

"No!" Mana shook her head indefinitely.

"Kai, come on," Miwa chose his sister's side.

Kai sighed. "Are you guys forcing me to stay over again?"

"We don't have to force you!" Mana smiled. "You can live here!"

"I don't know..." Kai really didn't. Watching over Mana was fine, but to live with the family was something else. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. Being a baby-sitter was one thing, but joining the family was another.

"But you never eat at your home!" Mana pouted.

"Miwa..." Kai gave the blond a look.

"What?" he feigned innocence. "She asked me. And besides it's true."

Kai sighed, placing a hand on his face. "You're both the same."

Mana hardly heard the comment.

"I want you to live with us!"

* * *

**Was this a strange place to end it? Anyway, tell me truthfully if you want Kai to join the family. I was hesitant about it because I had the same idea for another story, but I may not finish that one. **

**Review if you want.**


	12. Gone with the past

**I think I have postponed this long enough. My answer was purely based on how many people wanted it. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 12: Gone with the past**

* * *

Kai knew the answer was in front of him. He really did know. It was just what outcomes would occur that bothered him. He was not sure if he could tread the path he would choose. Kai propped himself up on the grass, staring at the sky thoughtfully. He knew he had changed. His past self was not his present self. The differences were many. His past self would never even intend to meet Miwa's sister, let alone watch over her for however long he had. If he had changed, then wouldn't the correct answer be to just accept it?

Kai sighed, his face having a slight grimace. The sound of joining a family was confusing, if not unwelcoming. Kai did not want to be adopted. Not in the slightest. Because the package came with foster parents. Replacements. No one – Kai repeated – _no one _could ever replace his parents. It was just impossible. He knew it would be unfair to Miwa's parents if he accepted with those thoughts in mind. Still, he had to move on. There was a difference between the past and present. The past was gone, but the present was still there.

Kai stood up, brushing his pants off. He had his answer. The answer was no different than the one he had one the problem made itself known. His past self had been a solitary figure, someone who never had anyone and pushed way the last ones who were around. But time changes people. Kai no longer clung to the so past. For once, the future road held promise. He would just let things go the way they were headed. The answer was as simple as it had always been.

Kai smiled as he left the park, his footsteps smooth and confident, the opposite of how it had been on the way here. He knew it would be problematic. But he could handle that. He had agreed to almost everything Mana had said up until now. A little more would not be a problem.

As Kai reached the house and knocked on the door, he wondered how people would react to this knowledge. After one probability, Kai decided to just let something called luck work its magic.

* * *

"What are the chances of Miyaji Academy going on a field trip?" Miwa exclaimed, shaking his head as he left the school with his sister and Kai. Miwa wasn't sure if he could call him that anymore. As if reading his mind, Kai shot him a look.

"I'm living with you guys, _not_ being adopted," Kai stressed clearly, thanking whatever made everyone busy this week. Satoshi was visiting his family with his sister, out of the city. And Kamui, Morikawa, and Izaki were also out of town. Really, Kai wondered just how lucky he was.

"Isn't it the same?" Mana asked, grinning beside him as she mentally congratulated herself for pulling it off. Her parents did not mind at all, having grown found of Kai, though, Kai himself still acted weird around them.

"No," Kai responded frankly.

"Well, when you're ready to change it, let us now," Miwa grinned, slapping his shoulder.

"If you call me by my first name, I'll call you by yours a hundred times over," Kai warned, his eyes twitching.

Miwa quickly raised up his hand in defeat. "Alright. What, am I the only one who calls you by your last name now?"

"I never allowed Satoshi to call me that." _I'm amazed he's actually older than me,_ Kai sighed, but he was content. He wasn't sure if he could deal with everyone's questions and shocked faces. He still needed time to adjust to everything. But he had to admit, it was a little nice.

"But you let me," Mana smiled up at him, happy that he allowed her to, and even if he didn't she would still do it. Mana giggled at that.

"What are you laughing about?" Kai asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. He thinks he already knew what it was.

"Nothing~" Mana sang innocently, grinning from ear to ear. "Can we go straight home?"

"So you can eat cake," Kai and Miwa finished in usion.

The spiky-haired boy gave a look. "You're just the same."

Miwa laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess it runs in the family."

Kai turned away with a scoff, but he slowly opened his eyes with a smile. He was now part of that family. That thought was not as bad at he had thought. Maybe he could get use to this. After all, a family never chose its members; they just had to live with them.

"Toshi-nii!"

Kai blinked, looking up with a start. He realized he had stopped walking.

"Kai! You coming?" Miwa called to the brunet with a knowing grin. He knew Kai caught what he meant.

Kai returned something that could almost be called a grin as he caught up to them.

* * *

"So you don't mind sleeping on the floor?" Miwa asked the brunet who merely shrugged.

"Either way is fine," Kai told him.

"But I want you to sleep on the bed with me and Onii-chan!" Mana gave him a frown.

"All of us won't fit, Mana," Miwa chuckled at his sister's unhappy look. "We could take turns?"

"No," Mana huffed, shaking her head. "We'll sleep on the floor."

"Why do you have separate rooms?" Kai whispered to Miwa who just laughed sheepishly.

Mana lay in between the two boys and was the first to fall asleep, hugging her brother's arm. Kai and Miwa shared a smile before turning opposite ways and closing their eyes.

Kai stared up at the now dark ceiling. He wondered how everyone he knew would feel about this. He wondered how Miwa's family felt about this. Kai couldn't say. He was not sure what to think about it himself. It was strange, but he never actually considered living with people other than his family (not even that) after his parents died. How would they feel about this?

He sighed softly. He wasn't even sure how Miwa's family felt about him suddenly living with them. Their parents probably agreed just because Mana and Miwa had asked. He didn't belong-

Kai stopped his train of thought as he felt something tugging his arm. He slowly turned to see Mana, pulling his arm closer. Kai couldn't tell if she was aware of what she was doing in her half-asleep state.

"...Toshi-nii...I'm happy I have another brother," she murmured, closing her eyes again and smiling happily.

Kai stared at her as he digested her words. He looked up when he felt eyes on him.

Miwa gave him a smile, rather than his usual teasing one. And it finally hit Kai that Miwa would now be his older brother (!).

"Welcome to the family, Kai."

And Kai realized that just by him baby-sitting Mana, he had gained a new family.

* * *

**I think this may be the end. I thank everyone for the wonderful Reviews and support! It really did help! I may actually work on a continuing story with Kai dealing with his new family. In any case, thanks for all your help! **

**Review if you liked my story!**


End file.
